


Обними меня покрепче/Snuggle Me Senseless

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Romance, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик Леншерр - вечно всем недовольный механик, который по пьяни заключил сделку со своими друзьями. И проиграл. Теперь он должен исполнить желание Эммы и подписаться на самую идиотскую работу в истории человечества.<br/>Чарльз Ксавьер - одинокий профессор, гений, миллиардер и плейбой, у которого, по мнению окружающих идеальная жизнь. Но его сестре виднее. Беспокоясь за него, Рейвен уговаривает его воспользоваться странными, но весьма интересными услугами той самой фирмы, где работает Эрик. И Чарльз соглашается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Часть 1. Это были всего лишь шашки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snuggle Me Senseless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169604) by [InkEros (thacmis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/InkEros). 



— Я выиграла, Эрик.

— Мне наплевать. Я не подпишусь на это.

— Извини, сладкий, но таков уговор.

Эрик зарычал и представил, как кинжалы летят в его друга – нет, уже врага, — и как они попадают прямиком в эту отвратительно довольную дурацкую ухмылку Эммы.

— Я не буду этого делать, — сухо повторил он.

Эмма закатила глаза и повернулась в сторону, тряхнув идеально завитыми светлыми локонами.

— Ты же сам говорил мне: «Я — человек своего слова». И до этого дня ты не дал повода усомниться в этом. Я выиграла пари. И теперь ты подпишешь контракт с «Дружескими обнимашечками», нравится тебе это или нет.

— Что, если не подпишу?

— Ну, никто не собирается заставлять тебя подписывать договор под дулом пистолета, если ты об этом. Все, что ты потеряешь при таком раскладе, — лишь доверие к себе. Свою репутацию. Имидж. Честь.

Эрик выругался. Эмма знала, на что надавить. Если что-то он и ценил больше, чем возможность творить чудеса с металлом, машинами и всевозможными приборами, так это свою репутацию сурового парня, который никогда не отказывался от своих слов. И, зная Эмму, он был уверен, что если не выполнит свою часть сделки, которую заключил по пьяни с друзьями из Клуба Адского Пламени, играя в шашки или еще какую-то дурацкую игру, то она разболтает эту новость на следующий день всем его приятелям с буквально телепатической скоростью, чтобы каждый узнал, что нельзя верить слову Эрика.

Эмма, бывшая-девушка-а-теперь-лучший-друг, лениво рассматривала свой идеальный поблескивающий серебристый маникюр, ожидая ответа.

Эрик раздраженно выдохнул, опускаясь обратно на диван и закрывая лицо руками.

— Рада слышать это, сладкий, — вновь подала голос Эмма. — Но твое согласие — просто формальность. Я уже созвонилась с Азазелем. У тебя назначена встреча на завтра, в три часа в главном офисе «Дружеских обнимашечек», чтобы ты подписал контракт. Развлекайся, дорогой, — Эмма закрыла за собой дверь, отправляясь в свою спальню.

Эрику казалось, что он сейчас разрыдается.

Эмма была прекрасным человеком. На самом деле. Сначала они стали хорошими друзьями, затем — любовниками на какое-то время, съехались, но вскоре все же осознали, что обоих больше устраивают именно дружеские отношения. И хоть он любил ее как друга, иногда она становилась просто невыносима. Это была часть ее натуры, которую Эрик порой даже находил интересной, но только когда доставалось окружающим.

Эрик даже не понял, как стал ее жертвой.

И теперь он должен был устроиться на эту гребаную работу в качестве Профессионального Обнимальщика в компании, которой руководил ее друг. «Дружеские обнмашечки».

Он дал себе клятву _никогда больше не напиваться._

***

_Дружеские обнимашечки._

Это даже _звучало_ глупо.

Он попытался отговорить Азазеля от идиотской затеи, но, помимо Азазеля, Эмма и Янош посчитали эту идею очень даже забавной и скинулись на то, чтобы воплотить мечту в реальность. Все начиналось как шутка, но постепенно услуги компании приобрели огромную популярность: Эрик сейчас стоял перед входом огромного тридцатиэтажного здания в одном из самых многолюдных районов Манхэттена и глазел на необъятную вывеску, на которой неуместно изысканным шрифтом было выведено «Дружеские обнимашечки».

— Ты ни разу здесь не был, верно?

— Я думал, что вся эта идея — просто шутка.

— Это _была_ штука. Теперь это _серьезная_ шутка, которая принесет нам много денег.

— «Дружеские обнимашечки», — раздраженно пробормотал он.

— Не произноси это как ругательство, — обратилась к нему Эмма, на которой сегодня был элегантный белый кашемировый свитер и шарф, и подсела ближе. — Ты должен гордиться нашим Азазелем. Это на самом деле бесподобная задумка. И ты станешь ее частью. Возрадуйся.

Эрик злился про себя всю дорогу от входа и до главного офиса, который располагался на последнем этаже.

— Эрик! — громко поприветствовал его Азазель, вставая из-за своего массивного стола из красного дерева. Он подошел к нему и обнял так крепко, что аж ребра захрустели.

— Мой друг. Спасибо тебе, что выбрал работу в «ДО». Это очень много значит для меня.

— Извини меня, но ты только что сказал «выбрал»?

— Эмма, дорогая, я _так_ рад вновь тебя видеть!

— Взаимно, милый.

— Мы виделись _всего неделю назад_. Шашки, помнишь?

— Эрик, ну почему тебе всегда надо все портить? — дружелюбно произнес Азазель, приглашая их обоих присесть на диван, стоящий у противоположной стены. Кофе и прохладительные напитки уже стояли на небольшом столике. — Угощайтесь.

— Итак, — начал Азазель. — Ты будешь работать на меня.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты этого хочешь. Из-за меня ты _потеряешь_ своих клиентов, — по крайней мере, Эрик свято верил в это. У него было поджарое, угловатое тело — сплошные мышцы и кости, —, а также улыбка, с которой могла соперничать белая акула.

— Чепуха, — отмахнулся Азазель, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться. — Люди _полюбят_ тебя.

Даже Эмма хихикнула.

Эрик закатил глаза и протянул руку за сдобным печеньем.

— Хоть ты пришел сюда как мой друг, я готов уделить тебе несколько драгоценных минут в своем невероятно занятом графике, — произнес Азазель, постукивая пальцем по экрану, встроенному в подлокотник его кресла. — Тебе придется ознакомиться с документами и подписать некоторые бумаги, но все пройдет гораздо быстрее, так как я с тобой уже давно знаком.

— Столько усилий, и ради чего? — поинтересовался Эрик, смахивая крошки с губ.

— Потому что это весело? Эрик, ты самый хмурый и серьезный парень из всех, что я знаю, возможно, вообще за всю историю. Тебе нужно стать чуточку проще, иначе вся твоя жизнь превратится в один большой унылый и дождливый день.

— Что не так с дождливыми днями? Они мне нравятся.

— Эрик, — раздраженно прервала его Эмма. — Тебе на самом деле нужно чаще улыбаться. Люди обходят тебя за три метра, потому что мрачная аура, которую ты излучаешь, густая, как арахисовое масло. Тебе это тоже не идет на пользу, заметил? В твою мастерскую с каждым годом приходит все меньше и меньше клиентов.

— Поэтому воспринимай это… как дар счастья от своих друзей.

Эрик не стал ничего отвечать на эту чушь, молча ожидая, пока одна из секретарш Азазеля не принесла папку бумаг с очень мелким шрифтом.

— Вот, тут все твои документы, — его друг вытянул из пачки несколько листов и протянул их Эрику. — Здесь изложены основные правила, политика компании, договоры, правила и инструкции… А также бланк налоговой декларации, так как ты будешь получать ту же заработную плату, что и остальные Дружеские Обнимальщики…

— Ты можешь просто рассказать о процедуре и вкратце изложить основные правила, которым я должен следовать? Вся остальная чепуха — в пределах здравого смысла, к тому же, _ты знаешь меня_ , поэтому давай не будем тратить время.

Азазель широко улыбнулся.

— Ты настолько мне доверяешь. Я тронут. Ты уверен, что не хочешь ознакомиться с ними сам?

— Азазель, пожалуйста.

— Ладно. Твоя работа состоит из двух частей. Что касается первой части, то секретарь будет пересылать по электронной почте или по телефону — как тебе удобнее — персональные данные тех, кто запросил услуги Профессионального Обнимальщика. Эти данные включают возраст, пол, адрес и время, в которое с тобой хотят встретиться. Выбираешь самое удобное для тебя время, получаешь подтверждение — и вперед.

— И на этом все?

— Ну, вообще, для тех, кто устраивается сюда на постоянную основу, процесс приема на работу несколько более сложный, но поскольку ты тут лишь на месяц, я многое для тебя упростил.

— Хорошо, — произнес Эрик. — Что за вторая часть?

— Ты будешь работать в офисе, который я для тебя выделю, — Азазель протянул черную ламинированную карточку, на которой было написано имя Эрика. — Третий этаж, офис № 27. Находится в самом углу, оттуда открывается отличный вид на Манхэттен. Там ты будешь принимать пятиминуток.

— Пятиминуток?

— Множество людей приходят сюда за быстрыми объятиями, поскольку они не хотят приглашать никого домой по личным причинам. Поэтому они сами приходят в офис.

— Значит… Они выстраиваются в очередь перед моим офисом, и я просто… обнимаю их… одного за другим?

— Все верно, — улыбнулся Азазель.

Это звучало просто кошмарно. Самое настоящее безумие.

— …Отлично. Что-то еще? Инструкции, правила? ..

— У компании довольно много клиентов, поэтому у тебя будет еще около двадцати выездов на дом в течение недели. И ты не имеешь права отказаться, только если у тебя не появляется какая-то совсем серьезная причина или вызов от одного из постоянных клиентов. Под постоянными клиентами я имею в виду тех, кто запрашивает одного и того же Обнимальщика по одной из наших специальных программ.

Эмма, слушая объяснение Азазеля, изящно поднесла чашку кофе к губам, сделав глоток. У Эрика создалось впечатление, что она присутствовала здесь лишь для того, чтобы лично убедиться, что Эрик согласится на эту работу и никуда не сбежит. Что казалось немного оскорбительным, учитывая, что Эрик на самом деле был человеком слова.

Эрик кивнул, взяв еще одно печенье.

— Получив должность, ты не должен нарушать правила, что прописаны в этом памфлете, — он подал Эрику фиолетовую брошюру. Он перевел взгляд на первое правило, написанное крупным шрифтом Times New Roman и согласился, что это вполне разумно.

— Все Дружеские Обнимальщики должны быть полностью одеты, исключение может составлять обувь. Также вы не должны вступать в отношения с клиентом — это самое главное правило. Почему?

— Потому что вы начнете путать работу и личную жизнь, что плохо и для тебя, и для клиента, и для компании. Наша фирма предоставляет исключительно платонические услуги: не хочу, чтобы компания превратилось в бюро свиданий.

— Справедливо.

— Вот, собственно, и все, — подытожил Азазель, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Вопросы?

Эрик устало помотал головой. Эмма все так же попивала свой кофе.

— Отлично. Твой рабочий день начинается завтра в десять часов, заканчивается в три. Надень что-нибудь мягкое и, желательно, в теплых тонах. Черный к теплым цветам не относится, — вставил он, как только Эрик попытался открыть рот. Азазель одарил его своей дьявольской улыбкой. — Спасибо, что навестили, друзья. Теперь, если вы двое извините меня, мне пора работать.

Поднявшись, они пошли в сторону лифта, и Азазель приобнял их со спины, направляя. Эрик непонимающе таращился на бумаги в своих руках и потирал уставшие глаза. Ему придется попросить Яноша остаться за главного в мастерской, пока он будет здесь.

Как только лифт подъехал и, звякнув, раскрыл свои двери, Эрик и Эмма вошли в него и повернулись лицом к приятелю, который выглядел так, словно что-то задумал.

— Увидимся завтра, Эрик. Эмма, позаботься о нем.

Она мило улыбнулась в ответ.

— Обещаю.

Эрик вновь тяжело вздохнул.

— Придется потерпеть месяц. Это не так уж и плохо. Тебе не помешали бы объятия.

— Я прекрасно обходился без них последние двадцать восемь лет.

— Это тебе так кажется, — подмигнул ему Азазель, похлопав по спине. — Не опаздывай завтра.

Часть 2. Он упертый как баран

Чарльз, совершенно измотанный после насыщенного дня, в течение которого работал с бумагами и читал лекции, прошел в свой кабинет. Ему, ко всему прочему, приходилось мириться с порядками, заведенными у них на работе: коллеги Чарльза либо делали ему гадости, либо флиртовали с ним — третьего не дано. Годы практики научили его доблестно справляться с ударами и поцелуями, а иногда даже отвечать на некоторые из них, но все равно это изрядно выматывало.

Сегодня был особенно ужасный день: миссис Рован, заведующая по работе с выпускниками на его факультете, весьма… объемная леди, чьи складки жира колыхались при ходьбе и чьи потрескавшиеся губы с виду напоминали кактус, _вновь_ попыталась поцеловать его. А Доктор Томлисон, вечно злой мужчина среднего возраста с прыщавой кожей и сияющей лысиной на затылке _, «случайно»_ пролил в офисе Чарльза свой кипящий раствор агар-агара, когда проходил мимо, оставляя после себя в кабинете запах нестираных носков.

Поэтому, едва Чарльз увидел, с каким серьезным лицом Рейвен уселась в кресло напротив него, то поднялся, намереваясь немедленно уйти.

— Подожди!

— Нет, Рейвен, мы не будем _снова_ говорить о моей личной жизни.

— Чарльз, постой! Это очень важно!

— Разве у тебя сейчас не фотосет или показ, или вроде того?

— Сегодня у меня выходной. Тебе нужна помощь.

— Нет, не нужна. Мне необходимо выставить оценки, а также прочитать несколько рецензий. И я устал. У меня нет на это времени.

Он уже собирался отправиться в столовую, где стоял большой обеденный стол, за которым можно было спокойно поработать, но Рейвен тут же рванула вслед за ним, преграждая путь.

— Чарльз, тебе всего двадцать шесть, а ты говоришь как циничный старик. Тебе нужно… найти девушку. Парня? Кого-то? Эм… _Что-то?_

— Ох, спасибо тебе за бесценную информацию. У меня _уже есть_ опыт в отношениях.

— Свидания на одну ночь не считаются.

— Для тебя вообще ничто не считается без постоянного партнера.

— Чарльз, я _переживаю_ за тебя!

И это последнее признание, что она выкрикнула, останавило Чарльза, чье сердце наконец смягчилось. Он повернулся к ней, отмечая ее несчастный вид и слезы в глазах. Желая утешить ее, он улыбнулся и взял в ладони ее лицо.

— Рейвен, со мной все в порядке, — мягко произнес он.

— Нет, не в порядке. Да, ты спишь со всеми подряд, ты самый большой казанова из всех, что я встречала. Ты флиртуешь с девушками и парнями направо и налево, срывая новые победы, словно цветы, но после получения желаемого ты больше с ними не встречаешься, и одиночество сводит тебя с ума. Я это вижу. Ты стал странно вести себя, Чарльз, а иногда у тебя такой вид, словно ты вот-вот разрыдаешься, и ты действительно плачешь. Когда думаешь, что тебя никто не видит. На глазах у людей ты всегда сохраняешь беззаботный вид. Чарльз, однажды ты покончишь жизнь самоубийством.

Чарльз вздохнул. Часть сказанного была правдой. Ему на самом деле одиноко: он очень хотел, чтобы рядом был человек, с которым он мог бы делиться самым сокровенным. Но он так никого и не нашел. Он также боялся, что получится как с его последними отношениями, которые стали для него еще и первыми, и которые вышли… не очень приятными. Просто отвратительными. И теперь в его груди была дыра, которую не могли заполнить ни три докторские степени, ни многочисленные престижные научные награды, ни бесконечные свидания на одну ночь.

Хорошо, больше половины сказанного было правдой. Больше.

— Я не покончу однажды жизнь самоубийством, Рейвен. И я не плачу.

Рейвен нахмурилась и посмотрела на него чрезвычайно серьезно.

— Конечно. Неважно. Но я все равно должна что-то с этим сделать, — только после этого она ушла и закрылась в своей комнате.

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и устало потер виски.

***

«Чарльз упертый, как баран», — раздраженно подумала она, усаживаясь в свое вращающееся кресло и включая Mac Pro 2013. Этот до неприличия дорогой компьютер, который был похож скорее на деталь космического корабля из будущего (и, как она потом неловко призналась, это и было причиной покупки), подарил ей Чарльз, и сейчас она хотела отплатить ему за подарок ответной услугой.

Некоторое время она просто сидела, уставившись на поисковую строку "Гугла".

Что Чарльзу действительно нужно?

Эскорт-услуги или девушка по вызову — это лишь повторение того же шаблона со свиданиями-однодневками, что уже использовал Чарльз, думала она, пролистывая "Крейгслист"*. Большинство профилей выглядели подозрительно и очевидно были обработаны в фотошопе. Она передернулась, наткнувшись на фото парня, чей член был больше, чем его накаченное на стероидах бедро. Это напоминало злокачественную опухоль.

Возможно, сайты знакомств? Она уже навела курсор на кнопку «создать аккаунт», но передумала. Если бы аккаунт создала она, то он не отражал бы личности Чарльза, и даже если бы он согласился встретиться с кем-то, чей профиль бы ему приглянулся, то наверняка снова получилось бы просто свидание на один раз.

Рейвен раздраженно вскинула руки вверх и беззвучно прокричала в потолок.

Это все была вина Себастьяна Шоу.

Вообще всё было виной Себастьяна Шоу.

Все началось с того, что Чарльз вернулся домой и увидел, как его «Себби» трахает какую-то девчонку, и тогда раскрылось, что он был с Чарльзом только из-за денег и из-за того, что они с друзьями заключили пари: им было интересно, как долго «Себби» сможет трахать парня, в то время как он был натуралом. С тех пор Чарльз не встречался с кем-либо больше одного раза, не говоря уже о длительных отношениях.

И ее брат ведь на самом деле искренне, бескорыстно и безумно любил Шоу.

Ей даже вспоминать не хотелось, во что превратился Чарльз в следующие месяцы после расставания с Себастьяном.

Рейвен мысленно представила перед собой Шоу, лицо которого было искажено болью, и бросила в него три заржавевших кухонных ножа: целясь в голову, живот и член, представляя, как фонтанирует кровь, и лишь после этого почувствовала себя чуточку лучше.

Выдохнув, она открыла глаза и вновь перевела взгляд на монитор. Яркое объявление на боковой панели привлекло ее внимание.

_«Дружеские обнимашечки»?_

Это название казалось настолько дурацким, что Рейвен не удержалась и щелкнула. На тот момент у нее совсем иссякли идеи. Поэтому она была не против отвлечься.

Хах. На самом деле, это было довольно… прикольно. _«Дружеские обнимашечки — когда тебе нужен друг и объятия»._ Слоган тоже звучал по-дурацки, но он заинтересовал ее именно поэтому, так что она погрузилась в чтение, начиная с политики компании, ее миссии, работников, услуг, а затем перешла к процессу регистрации.

Она нажала на _«Закажите своего Дружеского Обнимальщика!»_

На экране сразу же появилась страничка, на которой нужно было указать личные данные, а именно: имя, пол, возраст и адрес. Она, исполняя свой долг, заполнила все поля и перешла к следующей странице.

 _Пожалуйста, укажите, какие объятия вы предпочитаете: мягкие, мимолетные, крепкие или широкие?_ Крепкие.

 _Чувственные, семейные или платонические?_ Чувственные.

 _Предпочтения касательно пола и возраста?_ Мужчина, скорее всего, и желательно немного постарше.

 _В общении или в тишине?_ В общении. Здесь никаких сомнений. Рейвен вообще не могла представить, чтобы Чарльз хоть с кем-то молчал.

 _Какую позу вы предпочитаете?_ Рейвен внимательно проглядела все позы для объятий и решила, что Чарльзу стоит попробовать на себе все их разнообразие. _Все._

_Пожалуйста, укажите ключевые слова, которые отражают то, что вы хотели бы получить во время данного опыта, и выберите потенциального Профессионального Обнимальщика._

Рейвен так и сделала, впечатав "неловкий, добрый, любопытный, умный и умопомрачительно привлекательный" — просто до кучи, потому что Чарльз любил красавчиков не меньше ее — и начала ждать загрузки страницы.

_Идет поиск подходящего для вас кандидата…_

Экран моргнул, и на нем столбцом высветились фотографии и краткие характеристики обнимальщиков. Фотографии были очень приятные, и она слегка покраснела от такого количества накачанных грудных мышц и акцентировано подчеркнутых паховых областей, представленных по ту сторону экрана. _Ооооох…_ Чарльзу они наверняка все понравятся. Хотя…

Там был один возглавлявший список обнимальщик, который был особенно хорош. _Специальное предложение — Магнит Месяца!_ — значилось в заголовке. Среди других его выделяла желтая рамка вокруг профиля.

Преступно привлекательный, с суровым и загадочным лицом, немецкий механик демонстрировал свой пресс, который выглядел, как батончики итальянской чиаббаты, старательно упакованные в его безупречный торс.

Эрик Леншерр.

Невероятно _аппетитный._

Он недавно получил повышение в компании, у него была очень интересная биография, плюс ко всему, на его объятия в этом месяце скидка.

Этот мужчина, думала Рейвен, буквально пожирая его взглядом, был даром свыше. Даже если его услуги не убедят Чарльза задуматься о серьезных отношениях, то хотя бы перспектива быть оттраханным этим греческим богом сексуальности — учитывая любовь Чарльза к флирту и свиданиям-однодневкам — все равно доставит ему немало удовольствия.

Ухмыльнувшись, Рейвен выбрала Эрика Леншерра и продолжила заполнение формы.

***

Сегодняшний день был еще хуже. Миссис Рован все же удалось скользнуть губами по его щеке, оставив на ней царапины, после чего она орала о своем успехе на весь кампус, при этом Чарльзу пришло предупреждающее извещение о «сексуальном домогательстве». Одна из студенток призналась ему в любви, после чего он вынужден был вежливо ей отказать, что все равно не спасло его от ее слез. Признался ему в любви и симпатичный пятикурсник с кафедры доктора Бринка, и Чарльз даже пофлиртовал с ним в ответ, но внезапно появился бойфренд этого парня, который устроил разборку на глазах у студентов Чарльза.

Чарльз подумал о том, что за все свои страдания он мог бы получить хоть какое-то вознаграждение и уединиться на время в офисе: только когда он прошел внутрь, там сидела Рейвен с тем же выражением лица, что и в прошлый раз.

Он вздохнул, ожидая, когда она начнет говорить.

— Чарльз, — произнесла она деловым тоном. — Я подписала тебя на кое-что, и ты не скажешь мне «нет».

— Нет.

Она продолжила, словно не слышала его.

— Речь идет о «Дружеских обнимашечках», и я заказала на ближайшие две недели сеансы для тебя. Каждый вторник и четверг, начиная со следующей недели, с трех до пяти Профессиональный Обнимальщик будет приходить к тебе и обнимать в течение двух часов. В сумме получается четыре сеанса.

— Что?

— Вот основные условия и правила, тебе нужно здесь расписаться. Я буду хорошей сестрой и заброшу документы к ним в офис, когда поеду на свой фотосет для "Шанель", — она протянула ему два листа.

Он посмотрел на нее, перевел взгляд на бумаги и вновь на нее.

— Рейвен, это звучит смешно.

— Нет. Даю тебе слово. Я нашла тебе потрясающего обнимальщика, и ты не можешь с этим не согласиться.

— А мне с этого что будет?

— Ну… — она задумчиво закусила губу. — Ты определенно скажешь "да", если я покажу тебе его фотографию, но поскольку я хочу, чтобы это был сюрприз… Или ты вовсе не это имел в виду? _Ооо._ Я поняла. Обещаю, что не услышишь от меня ни слова касательно твоей личной жизни в ближайшие полгода.

Рейвен не будет лезть в его личную жизнь? Звучит заманчиво.

— Год.

— Нет. Полгода. К тому же — что тебе терять? В крайнем случае просто получишь еще одну ночь. Поверь, такого парня ты бы точно не захотел упустить, — у Рейвен в глазах плясали хитрые и опасно похотливые огоньки, и Чарльз решил, что они ему не нравятся.

— Хорошо, — проворчал он, сдавшись.

— Ооо, да! — подпрыгнула она, заключая его в объятия. — Поверь мне, ты не пожалеешь!

После того, как Чарльз подписал все бумаги и выпроводил Рейвен, он поймал себя на том, что у него какое-то странное предчувствие, но быстро отмахнулся от этого ощущения и вернулся к своей работе.

Небольшое отвлечение с помощью объятий — а также потенциальный неплохой секс, согласно предположениям Рейвен, — определенно не повредят.

И если этот Профессиональный Обнимальщик действительно так хорош, как описала его Рейвен, то… что ж.

Такому он точно не будет противиться.

Часть 3. Стеснительно, мило. По-британски

— Ты не наденешь это.

— Господи. Да какая разница, если речь идет обо мне, — Эрик одарил ее таким оскалом, который, как он знал, выглядел в сто раз более ужасно и пугающе, чем его настоящая улыбка.

— Не улыбайся так. Я только что поела.

Эрик нахмурился.

— Так лучше.

— Ты же сама сказала, что мне нужно больше улыбаться.

— Мило улыбаться, — Эмма, его личный стилист, сейчас перебирала вещи в его шкафу, пытаясь найти что-нибудь обнимательное. 

Большая часть его гардероба состояла из черных свитеров, черных водолазок, черных футболок, и, наконец, черных костюмов и черных брюк. Ах да, еще черного нижнего белья. Казалось, что бедняжку Эмму сейчас стошнит.

— Ты хоть иногда покупаешь одежду?

— Она у меня есть, значит, покупаю.

Эмма закатила глаза.

— Нет, сладкий. Здесь лишь черное. Разве ты Бэтмен?

— Уж извини, — он почувствовал себя оскорбленным. — Я не жалуюсь.

— Конечно, милый.

— Ты не там смотришь, — Эрик проигнорировал ее последнюю реплику. — У меня есть одежда других цветов. Смотри. — Он засунул руку в жуткую бесформенную кучу одежды, сваленную за его кроватью, и победоносно вытянул оттуда помятую темно-серую футболку. — Эта не черная.

Эмма уставилась на него, не веря своим глазам, словно он только что отрастил себе на лбу большой палец.

— Тебе нужна помощь, Эрик.

— Думай, что хочешь, Эмма, — он раздраженно выдохнул. — Может, мы уже… _пойдем?_

***

— Ты не наденешь это.

— Я же тебе говорила.

Эрик раздраженно посмотрел на них.

— У меня нет ничего другого, — прорычал он. — К тому же, что не так с черными водолазками? Они теплые.

— Ты выглядишь, как киллер, — выдохнул Азазель, покачав головой, словно Эрик был упрямым подростком, который решил податься в готы. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы мои клиенты обнимались с киллером. Пирс? — Азазель нажал кнопку внутренней связи, располагавшуюся рядом с дверью нового офиса Эрика, и проговорил в маленький микрофончик: — Не мог бы ты принести Обниматор в 27 офис на третий этаж? Ага. Да. Нет, все в порядке. Мы знаем, что делаем, — он повесил трубку.

— Обниматор? — Эрику казалось, что чем дальше, тем ужаснее становились слова.

— Это часть Обнимательской Коллекции, которую мы специально разработали, используя ткань, сделанную при помощи последних технологий, — на полном серьезе объяснил Азазель. — Это станет частью наших услуг. Официально мы еще не пустили их в оборот, поэтому ты получишь прототип. Обниматор — наша фишка. Словно вишенка на твоем торте.

Азазель и Эмма обменялись довольными улыбками, и Эрику даже стало обидно, что его они во все планы не посвятили.

Но он, конечно же, не собирался признавать это.

— Звучит ужасно, — недовольно пробормотал он.

Эмма отвесила ему подзатыльник.

— Как грубо. Да знаешь ли ты, сколько людей стоят в очереди на должность Профессионального Обнимальщика?

— Нет. Мне неинтересно.

— Пятьсот тридцать шесть. И с каждым днем их все больше.

Челюсть Эрика резко опустилась вниз.

— Поэтому считай, что тебе повезло.

Эрик тяжело вздохнул.

— А, вот он. Спасибо, Пирс.

Начальник обнимальщиков взял из рук хрупкого молодого человека большой и мягкий темно-бордовый свитер. Азазель аккуратно похлопал этого тонкого, словно сделанного из бумаги парня, по спине, и тот, как будто колыхаясь на ветру, выплыл из офиса.

— Сними уже свой кошмар и надень это, Мистер Ворчун, — скомандовал он Эрику. — У тебя есть еще целых десять минут до начала твоего рабочего дня.

— Это просто смешно, — бросил Эрик, все же снимая с себя водолазку. Когда он потянулся за Обниматором, то вдруг услышал, как щелкнула камера на белом Galaxy S5 Эммы. Будучи слишком раздраженным, чтобы поинтересоваться, зачем это, он надел свитер… и… ох…

_Какого черта?_

Глаза Эрика широко распахнулись от удивления. Свитер был просто _невероятен._

— Что это? — прошептал он, удивленно замирая на месте. 

Эрику казалось, что он лежит обнаженным под теплым одеялом из гусиного пуха. Он даже боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не прогнать новое впечатление. Это было _прекрасно_. Эрик даже почти улыбнулся.

 _Почти_. К счастью, он вовремя успел остановиться и сохранить свой имидж крутого парня.

Азазель захохотал.

— Извини, приятель, секрет фирмы. Приятные ощущения, да? Он специально разработан, чтобы повысить уровень обнимаемости.

— Разве такое слово есть? — шепотом спросил Эрик у Эммы.

Она пожала плечами.

— Шекспир тоже придумывал слова.

Азалель бросил взгляд на свой золотой Ролекс и жестом попросил Эмму подняться.

— Думаю, что Эрику пора браться за работу. Мы же не хотим тратить его _бесценное_ время.

— Да вы с той игры в шашки только этим и занимаетесь, — он злобно посмотрел на них.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

С тяжелым сердцем Эрик смотрел, как они выходят из офиса, и лишь в последний момент кое-что вспомнил.

— Эй, стойте.

Они повернулись к нему, ожидая вопроса.

— Есть ли какие-то правила насчет того, как полагается начинать? Некий этикет?

— Никакого. Некоторые сами подбегут и повиснут у тебя на шее, некоторые будут ждать первого шага от тебя. Все станет ясно по ходу дела, даже такому ежистому человеку как ты. Если у них есть какие-то особые требования, то это будет указано на экране, — директор «Обнимашечек» указал на панель с диагональю в восемнадцать сантиметров, которая была прикреплена к двери. — Вместе с их персональными данными.

— Эм, окей, — Эрику казалось, что информации было слишком много. Со стороны компании, которая продавала… объятия, это было перебором.

— Не волнуйся. Просто улыбнись искренне — Эрик, мне не нужны рыдающие клиенты — и обними их. Это не так уж и сложно, — Азазель улыбнулся ему, чтобы приободрить. — Увидимся после трех. Возможно.

— До скорого, — усмехнулась Эмма. Они обменялись друг с другом заговорщическими взглядами, что совсем не понравилось Эрику, и вышли из офиса прежде, чем тот успел спросить их, что это значило.

Дверь закрылась.

Оставалась лишь одна минута.

Эрик почувствовал, что еще немного, и он разрыдается.

По крайней мере, свитер помогал ему немного расслабиться. Нет ничего приятнее, чем лежать обнаженным под теплым одеялом из гусиного пуха.

***

Эрик Леншерр тихо плакал в своем временном офисе на Диване для Объятий во время обеденного перерыва.  
Эрика Леншерра, заявленого как Специальное Предложение и Магнит Месяца, ожидала за дверью огромная очередь, которая заняла весь третий этаж и которая даже немного уходила на второй, так как люди занимали места на лестнице.

_Очередь._

Очередь в два-три человека для «Дружеских обнимашечек» была явлением довольно-таки редким, но очередь из пятидесяти двух человек вообще что-то неслыханное: пятьдесят два клиента терпеливо топтались в коридоре, ожидая объятий. В основном это были шумные девочки-подростки или одинокие нервные мамаши, которые стояли за дверью со счастливыми лицами и колотящимися от волнения сердцами, которые стучали в унисон, словно все эти люди были человеческой многоножкой в огромном супермаркете во время распродажи.

И эта очередь оказалась больше вчерашней, в которой было сорок пять человек, жаждущих объятий.

Несчастный Эрик всерьез задумался о смысле жизни.

Это — кошмар, который мог бы стать Десятым кругом ада.

Удивительно, но его акулья улыбка никого не напугала. К тому же, людей не отпугнули ни его угловатая фигура, ни неловкие объятия. Ни даже суровый взгляд, без которого вообще нельзя было представить его лицо. Самое забавное, что чем больше он пытался отталкивать от себя клиентов, напуская на себя грозный вид в надежде поскорее закончить прием, тем больше клиентов прибавлялось.

Некая миссис Рован — Эрик даже вздрогнул, вспоминая это отвратительное создание — даже закатила скандал, когда ее пятиминутный сеанс был окончен.

 _"Никаких свиданий!"_ и _"Только платонические отношения!"_ неустанно повторяли ему во время каждого посещения. Эрик полагал, что это являлось частью политики компании, так как многие, нарушив это правило, принесли фирме убытки и были уволены — впрочем, сдержать обещание было совсем несложно. Работа казалась сущим кошмаром, а клиенты и того хуже. Они буквально _набрасывались_ на него.

Неужели Азазель побрызгал его свитер чем-то, что притягивало людей?

Выяснилось, что нет. Эрик даже проверил свою теорию. На один час он надел обратно свою черную водолазку, но клиентов от этого меньше не стало. Это открытие совсем испортило его настроение, особенно когда он осознал, что теперь не сможет носить ничего, кроме своего Обниматора.

Он хотел убить Азазеля и Эмму за то, что они сделали.

И это все еще без учета выездов на дом, которые ему также необходимо было просматривать и совершать. Вчера у него значилось три вызова, во время которых среди клиентов ему попался одинокий мужчина средних лет, проживающий в квартире, полной отвратительных запахов, а также буйный четырнадцатилетний подросток из итальянской семьи с не менее буйными родителями. Сегодня он успел нанести еще четыре визита утром, в перерывах между бесконечными потоками из Пятиминуток, и это было только время обеда.

Пока Эрик чувствовал, как из него уходит жизнь, и вспоминал все ужасы работы, его мобильный завибрировал, оповещая о еще одном выездном запросе. Тяжело сглотнув, он разблокировал экран, чтобы прочесть сообщение.

"Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавьер. 26 лет. Пол — мужской. 2238 Геноша Стрит. Посещения по графику: с 3 до 5 по вторникам и четвергам. Подтвердить?"

Оооох. По крайней мере, это уже терпимо. _Наконец-то_ хоть кто-то мужского пола и приблизительно его возраста. К тому же, Геноша находилась в одном из самых приличных районов Нью-Йорка, а это означало, что ему не нужно было беспокоиться о проблемах, связанных с гигиеной, или о том, что его клиенты устроят драку, как это сделали двое сегодня утром. И два часа всего с одним обнимаемым? Это было просто божественно. Учитывая, что за последние десять часов он успел заключить в объятия около двухсот человек.

"Подтвердить".

Окошечко с именем "Ч. Ф. Ксавьер" переместилось влево, добавившись в его таблицу «Выезд на дом».

На часах появились цифры — 13.15, и высветилось имя его следующего клиента: Скайлер Такмис.* 20 лет. Пол — женский. Эрик тяжело выдохнул, в сотый раз за день. Когда дверь распахнулась, он приготовился к тому, что на этот раз уготовили ему Высшие Силы.

Когда Тайлер буквально вжала его в диван, душа в объятиях и восторженно повизгивая, Эрик с трудом мог поверить, что это всего лишь второй день на работе.

***

Эрик был несколько напуган, когда увидел эту громадину на Геноша Стрит. Весчестерский особняк выглядел скорее как уменьшенная версия Хогвартса, нежели как чей-то дом.

Зачем до неприличия богатый человек будет баловаться такой ерундой, как «Дружеские обнимашечки»? Эрик всерьез задумался. Имея такой «дом», этот Чарльз наверняка мог позволить себе кого и что угодно, стоило ему только захотеть. Если только, конечно, у него не было каких-нибудь серьезных физических или психологических недостатков. Или он был серийным убийцей.

Дрожащей рукой Эрик постучал в дверь, ожидая своей судьбы.

Через пару минут послышались мягкие шаги, а затем щелкнул замок. Когда дверь открылась, Эрик мгновенно забыл как дышать.

На него смотрел _невероятно_ красивый парень с просто _огромными_ голубыми глазами.

— Эм, — глубокомысленно изрек Эрик.

Парень моргнул и приоткрыл ярко-вишневые губы.

— Привет. Я — Чарльз Ксавьер, — он улыбнулся стеснительно, мило. По-британски.

— О, да, привет, — Эрик вновь вернулся в реальность. — Я — Эрик Леншерр, твой Дружеский Обниматель.

 _О господи._ Он чувствовал себя последним идиотом, произнося это. Эрику удалось сохранить спокойное выражение лица, но внутри его чувство собственного достоинства просто полетело к чертям и, похоже, восстановлению не подлежало.

Как сказал про него Азазель? Ах да.

Ежистый.


	2. Глава 2. Такие не имеющие отношения к сексу вещи, как шахматы

Эрик, чье сердце бешено колотилось, замер в ожидании, гадая, не отпугнет ли этого клиента отсутствие у него социальных навыков.

Впервые его это действительно волновало. И впервые навыки отталкивания людей сработали во время его работы в качестве Профессионального Обнимальщика. Самое забавное, что произошло это именно тогда, когда меньше всего требовалось.

— Ох! — с энтузиазмом отозвался мужчина. Его лицо озарила широкая улыбка, которая чуть не ослепила механика. И еще Эрик со странно ёкнувшим сердцем заметил, что Чарльз немного покраснел. — Да, конечно, входи! Будешь чай или кофе?

— Чашку кофе — было бы просто прекрасно, — Эрик прошел внутрь и даже немного испугался царившей вокруг атмосферы богатства. 

Внутри здание было так же прекрасно, как и снаружи, если не более. Изысканная резьба по красному дереву, украшенному золотым орнаментом, и классические произведения искусства, за которые ценители были бы готовы Тихий океан переплыть, украшали большую часть Вестчестерского особняка.

Его неловкость становилась только больше оттого, что он понятия не имел, что делать с этим парнем во время сеанса объятий. Когда Эрик уселся на темно-фиолетовый бархатный диван в гостиной, откуда было видно, как Чарльз возится на кухне, он также осознал, что еще ни один из его сеансов не начинался подобным образом. Большинство его клиентов либо набрасывались на него, словно голодные львы, либо же стеснительно стояли перед ним, ожидая, когда он сделает первый шаг. В обоих ситуациях было очевидно, как надо действовать.

Но только не в этой. Как начинать сеанс объятий, если человек изначально не воспринимает тебя как Профессионального Обнимальщика? Его визит длился уже шесть минут, а он даже не прикоснулся к Чарльзу. Эрик чувствовал себя отвратительным работником, и та часть мозга, что отвечала за самоотречение, сейчас пыталась вычислить, почему это вообще его волновало.

Чарльз вернулся в гостиную, поставив на столик перед диваном две чашки кофе и вазочку с сахарным печеньем. Он уселся на диван, что стоял напротив. 

— Угощайся, Эрик. 

— Спасибо.

— Итак, Эрик, — начал он, рассматривая собеседника и лениво улыбаясь. — Должен признать, что никогда не делал подобного раньше. Как мы начнем?

Господи. Эрик совсем утонул в голубизне этих прекрасных глаз. Такие большие и такие яркие — это просто нарушение закона. Все, что было связано с Чарльзом Фрэнсисом Ксавьером, вызывало у него слабость в конечностях, учащенное сердцебиение, бабочек в животе и вообще приводило всю его нервную систему в состояние, близкое к короткому замыканию. Ему хотелось убежать отсюда, взорваться, кричать, но в то же время ему было _так_ хорошо. Это вызывало у него тревогу. Возможно, он просто начинал понемногу сходить с ума из-за работы Азазеля, идею которой тот явно позаимствовал в аду. 

Эти голубые глаза моргнули. С опозданием Эрик осознал, что ему задали вопрос, но он ни за что не мог вспомнить, о чем его спрашивали.

— Я предпочитаю кофе с сахаром, — ляпнул он невпопад.

Чарльз удивленно поднял брови, прежде чем его вишневые губы растянулись в хитрой улыбке. 

— Я тоже.

Эм? Эрик не мог понять, почему его предпочтения определенной подачи кофе могли вызвать такое выражение лица, но все мысли вылетели из головы, когда Чарльз поднялся и подошел к нему все с той же улыбкой. Он подвинулся в сторону, чтобы Чарльз уселся свой пятой точкой — надо признать, шикарной пятой точкой — рядом с ним. Когда Чарльз устроился, то случайно коснулся рукой Обниматора, и при этом прикосновении его голубые глаза распахнулись еще шире, если такое вообще было возможно. 

— Ох… Какая прекрасная ткань, — выдохнул Чарльз, с восторгом начиная сминать свитер в руках.

У Эрика это вызвало ассоциации с котенком, который играет с клубком шерсти, и он еле удержался от того, чтобы не погладить Чарльза по руке. 

— Это прототип новой формы компании, — пояснил он. — Разработан, чтобы повысить уровень… эм… обнимаемости. — Эрик решил, что как доберется домой, то просто кремирует все остатки своего самоуважения.

Чарльз _хихикнул_. 

— Ну, ты очень даже обнимателен.

— Я стараюсь, — ответил Эрик и простонал про себя. Если бы Эмма это слышала, то весь день припоминала бы ему эту фразу.

— Тогда, эм… — внезапно застенчиво произнес Чарльз. — Ты не против, если я..? — он указал на свитер Эрика. 

Эрик помотал головой и задержал дыхание в момент, когда Чарльз прильнул к нему. Молодой человек зарылся в его свитер, словно бурундук, уже попав под волшебные чары Обниматора. В огромных голубых глазах светилось удовольствие, его тело окутывало приятное тепло; под конец Чарльз окончательно укутался в тяжелые складки бордового свитера, так что торчали только его голова и кончики пальцев. Щеки Чарльза порозовели.

— Это невероятно комфортно, — произнес он приглушенным голосом. — Как ты умудряешься носить его весь день и не засыпать на ходу?

— К этому привыкаешь, — отрешенно ответил Эрик.

— Ох, Господи. Я бы не смог. 

Эрик аккуратно приобнял своего хрупкого клиента. Думать головой становилось все сложнее. Чарльз сейчас свернулся рядом с ним клубочком, словно маленький котенок, и Эрику стоило больших усилий не опустить руки ниже и не проверить, на самом ли деле его задница была такой упругой, как казалось. 

" _Платонические отношения",_ — повторил голос Азазеля в его голове. _Платонические._

Эрик радовался про себя, что ткань Обниматора была слишком плотной, чтобы сквозь нее Чарльз мог услышать его учащенное сердцебиение.

Так они пролежали несколько минут: Чарльз тесно прижался к Эрику, пригревшись в его объятиях и его свитере, и был похож сейчас на щенка, которого так и хотелось затискать. Чарльз пах потрясающе. К тому же он был таким нежным, таким мягким. У его растрепавшихся волос шоколадного оттенка был замечательный аромат. Это казалось такой приятной переменой после удушающих объятий, которыми награждали Эрика до этого, что ему подумалось: он совсем не против устроиться на эту работу на постоянной основе, если все его сеансы будут такими. Краем глаза Эрик заметил, что Чарльз поглядывает на него, и эта невероятная голубизна глаз заставляла его сердце биться с такой скоростью, что дыхание перехватывало. 

Он надеялся, что это будет продолжаться вечно.

— Это твоя постоянная работа? — поинтересовался Чарльз, устроившись поудобнее в его объятиях. 

Он выглядел безумно аппетитно, словно буррито, завернутое в перченую тортилью, которое так и хотелось съесть.

_Платонические._

— Нет. Это просто… временная работа. Я механик.

— Понятно. Приходится много работать физически?

— Не так уж много, чтобы я не справлялся.

— Это видно, — мечтательно произнес он, проводя рукой по его торсу.

_Платонические, платонические, платонические._

— А чем занимаешься ты?

— Я профессор генетики в Корнелле, — ответил он. — Скрещивания, мутации, _пенетрантность_ ,* — глаза Чарльза подернулись дымкой, когда его ловкие пальцы скользнули именно туда, куда все правила Профессиональных Обнимальщиков запрещали.

— Платонические, — подавился своими словами Эрик, замирая на месте.

Чарльз резко подался назад, словно обжегся. Покраснев, он попытался выпутаться из необъятного свитера.

— О, Господи, — запнулся. — Мне очень, очень жаль. Я…

— К-как понимаешь, политика компании. Я имею право предлагать лишь платонические услуги, — пробормотал Эрик, надеясь разъяснить свою реакцию, вот только у него создалось ощущение, что это только усугубил ситуацию.

Чарльз выглядел совсем разочарованным.

Эрик запаниковал. Мысль о том, что он расстроил этого щеночка с голубыми глазами, пронзила суровое сердце механика. Но будучи полным профаном касательно социального этикета, он понятия не имел, что делать, и в конце концов просто чуть похлопал молодого профессора по спине. Он перевел взгляд на дедушкины часы, стоявшие в комнате, и обнаружил, что у него остался еще один час с клиентом, чье настроение, кажется, не собиралось улучшаться в ближайшее время.

Решив исполнять свой долг Профессионального Обнимальщика до конца, Эрик вновь притянул грустного щенка ближе и замер в ожидании. 

После нескольких секунд тяжелой тишины парень вздохнул и наконец-то расслабился, вновь зарываясь в Обниматор. Облегчение Эрика приятной волной растеклось по всему телу. Он начал нежно водить рукой по спине парня, отчего тот прижимался сильнее.

Так они провели следующий час, обсуждая иногда такие не имеющие отношения к сексу вещи, как шахматы, но по большей части они молчали.

*** 

Дверь закрылась.

Чарльз тут же стек по ней на пол лужицей. 

_Твою ж мать._

Эрик Леншерр… _Эрик Леншерр…_

— Черт возьми, офигенно сексуальный, правда?! — взволнованно прощебетала Рейвен, спускаясь в фойе из своей комнаты, в которой она провела весь день и из которой тихонько шпионила. 

— Мммммххх, — простонал Чарльз.

— Я же тебе _говорила._

— Уходи.

— Всегда пожалуйста. А теперь я хочу подробностей. Подробностей.

Чарльз вздохнул. Его лицо, закрытое руками, пылало от стыда, смущения, возбуждения, раздражения и множества других эмоций, из-за которых у него было тесно в штанах. 

— Я вел себя, как полный дурак, — пробормотал он.

— Ты всегда так себя ведешь. Конкретнее.

Он посмотрел на нее сквозь пальцы. Видя, как выжидающе она глядит в ответ, он вновь вздохнул и подтянул ноги к груди. 

— Я, кажется, не так понял ситуацию.

Рейвен терпеливо ждала.

— И… и я, кажется, действовал слишком прямолинейно, — жар, который исходил от его пылающих щек, наверное, уже мог бы прожечь дырку в полу.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он не захотел переспать с тобой?

— _Господи,_ Рейвен. Это совсем не то, что я имел в виду, — хотя имел в виду он именно это.

— Ага. Похоже, это первый раз, когда ты не смог кого-то соблазнить, верно? Господи, и каково это? — сочувственно спросила Рейвен.

Чарльз еще больше сжался и тихо простонал, так как все самые ужасные моменты последних двух часов вновь пронеслись перед ним, словно в фильме ужасов. В момент, когда на пороге его дома появился Эрик Леншерр в этом безразмерном бордовом свитере, который, несмотря на свою бесформенность, напротив, подчеркивал его мускулистую и подтянутую фигуру, когда Чарльз взглянул в эти загадочные и серьезные зеленые глаза, от которых у него закружилась голова, профессор-плейбой решил для себя, что он должен заполучить этого механика. Должен. Без вопросов. И учитывая, как сексуальный механик смотрел на профессора-плейбоя, профессор-плейбой был уверен, что тот думает в том же направлении.

— Мне кажется, я теряю хватку, — в ужасе прошептал он.

Рейвен закатила глаза.

Но сексуальный механик ясно дал понять, что сеанс был исключительно платоническим. _Платоническим._ Это слово все еще насмешливо звенело у него в ушах. Профессор-плейбой не интересовался платонической стороной отношений, и тут Чарльз внезапно с пугающей ясностью осознал: с учетом того, что всю жизнь его либо оскорбляли, либо обольщали, он понятия не имел, что значит «платонический». Чарльз вспомнил еще несколько жалких попыток соблазнить Эрика перед тем, как тот ушел, — как он очень медленно облизнул губы и включил обаяние своих щенячьих голубых глаз на полную, надеясь, что хоть что-то сработает — но и эти попытки провалились.

 _Спасибо за то, что выбрал «Дружеские обнимашечки». Мне очень понравился наш сеанс, надеюсь, что и тебе тоже_.

Эрик даже _не заметил._

Чарльз вновь простонал.

— _Ради бога,_ Чарльз. В мире миллионы людей, которые не смогли бы заставить свинью обратить на себя внимание, не говоря уже о человеке. Возьми себя в руки. Это не конец света. У тебя ведь еще сеанс через два дня, верно?

 _Увидимся в четверг, Чарльз._

Это было единственной ложкой меда в бочке дегтя. Это означало, что Эрик ждал следующего раза и Чарльз не запорол все окончательно.

— Да, — негромко произнес Чарльз, которому стало немного легче. 

Рейвен была права. Нет смысла рыдать над тем, чего уже не вернуть. Ему просто нужно до четверга провести небольшое исследование на тему «Платонические Взаимоотношения Между Людьми».

Возможно, немного мечтаний о том, как горяч Эрик Леншерр, ему тоже не помешает. 

* пенетрантность гена - (лат. penetrans проникающий) частота проявления гена в фенотипе его носителей.  
В оригинале penetration означает одновременно и частоту проявления гена, и сексуальное проникновение.


	3. Глава 3. Это может нам аукнуться

— Что ты сказал? — одновременно воскликнули Эмма и Азазель. Янош лишь поднял на него удивленный взгляд, отрываясь от пиццы.

— Эм, «платонические»?

Они все недоуменно уставились на него, словно у него на лбу рога выросли. 

— Что? — защищаясь спросил он. — Я не сказал ничего оскорбительного.

— _Объятия,_ Эрик, а не _слезы_ , — выкрикнул Азазель. Стакан вина в его руке дрожал.

Эрик просто опешил. Это был первый раз, когда он видел своего всегда дружелюбного товарища действительно в гневе, и его вспышка злобы даже немного пугала. Эмма просто качала головой, но он так и чувствовал опасную ледяную ауру вокруг нее. Эрик был сбит с толку. Он понятия не имел, что такого сделал, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию.

— Я не понимаю, — произнес он.

— Эрик, — нарочито медленно произнес Азазель. — Ты не кидаешь просто так слово «платонический» клиенту, который ищет любви.

— Ты же сам все время повторял мне «платонический».

— Верно, но понятие «такт» тебе хоть о чем-нибудь говорит? — Азазель ударил его по щеке салфеткой. — «Извини, но я с удовольствием еще раз тебя обниму» или «Тише, сладкий, это не то, что тебе сейчас нужно».

— Мистер Платоничность, — негромко вставила Эмма.

Эрик бессильно направил свое раздражение на еду, гневно тыкая вилкой в макароны. Он все испортил. Основательно испортил. Когда он вспоминал их сеанс, все внутри переворачивалось, и он готов был растечься безвольной лужицей, потому что его глупый мозг уже на протяжении двадцати восьми часов, с тех пор, как он покинул Вестчестерский особняк, подсовывал ему образ розового языка, медленно пробегающего по вишневым губам. Эти голубые глаза преследовали его повсюду и сводили с ума, но в то же время безумно хотелось увидеть их снова.

По непонятным ему причинам.

— Эта глупая ошибка будет стоить тебе обеда, — подытожил Азазель, вытирая губы. 

— Извините?

Эмма и Азазель выжидающе смотрели на него, в то время как последний аккуратно сложил салфетку, положив ее на край стола.

Эрик покачал головой.

— Моя ошибка? Я не потерял клиента. Он же не отказался от сеансов.

— Эрик, — с серьезностью ответил Азазель. — Моя компания привыкла считать себя одной из лучших, когда речь идет о работе с клиентами.

— Но я здесь даже не работаю!

— Ну, вообще-то работаешь, на данный момент, — вставил Янош.

Эрик одарил его злобным взглядом.

— И до недавнего времени ты прекрасно справлялся, — добавил Азазель. — За период твоей работы наша прибыль выросла на 19 процентов, не говоря уже об огромном количестве клиентов, которых ты привлек, — русский вежливо кивнул в его сторону, сдерживая улыбку, и Эрик скорчил ему рожу в ответ, думая, что тот его подкалывает.

— Прощу прощения, но я прекрасно осознаю, что я не самый подходящий для объятий человек, вот только не надо каждый раз тыкать мне этим в лицо.

Эмма подавилась, а Азазель захохотал. Янош тихонько посмеивался в углу. Эрик решил, что с их стороны это слишком грубо, — он чувствовал себя оскорбленным. 

— Я согласился на сделку, но не на издевательства, — угрюмо произнес он, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти. 

— Ох, нет! Эрик, подожди! — выдохнул Азазель, наконец справившийся кое-как со смехом, и жестом попросил его сесть обратно. — Мне жаль. Правда жаль, просто выслушай нас.

Эрик ожидал, сидя с каменным выражением лица.

— Мы никогда не говорили тебе, но мы дали тебе нечто вроде… небольшой рекламы на нашем сайте. Совсем небольшой рекламы. Совсем. Это вполне объясняет тот поток клие…

— Что. Вы. Сделали? — Эрик выглядел ошарашено.

— Тебе нужно использовать свою внешность и обаяние, — спокойно пояснила Эмма.

— Внешность и обаяние?

— Смотри, — сказала она, доставая телефон. 

Несколько секунд она искала что-то, после чего указала Эрику на экран. Весьма откровенный снимок, на котором он был полуобнажен — кадр, как догадался Эрик, был сделан в первый день его работы, когда он надевал Обниматор, — высвечивался первым на их сайте, и количество просмотров под ним было шестизначным. Эрик удивленно уставился в экран.

— Твою ж мать, чувак, ну у тебя и тело, — заметил Янош. Когда Эрик молча продолжил пялиться на фото, тот поднял на него не менее удивленный взгляд. — Подожди, ты _на самом деле_ не знал? 

Эрик мрачно посмотрел на него.

— То есть, ты действительно не в курсе, что на самом деле крайне привлекателен и повсеместно вызываешь повышенное внимание среди тех, кто интересуется мужчинами? — произнесла Эмма с коварной ухмылкой. — По-твоему, почему я с тобой встречалась?

Его друзья, как решил Эрик, были действительно странными.

— Тем не менее, за обед все равно платишь ты.

— Разве не вы должны угощать меня, учитывая, какую прибыль я вам приношу? — устало спросил Эрик.

Азазель улыбнулся, слишком, по мнению Эрика, наслаждаясь ситуацией.

— Без вариантов, мой друг. Либо ты за нас платишь, либо получаешь еще дополнительную рекламу на сайте. У тебя была в понедельник очередь из сорока четырех человек, верно? Из пятидесяти двух вчера? А сегодня шестьдесят семь? Завтр…

— Хорошо, я заплачу, заплачу…

Эрик поднялся из-за стола, бормоча себе под нос ругательства. Неделя выдалась ужасной, и, кажется, боги были намерены сделать ее еще хуже.

***

Янош, Эмма и Азазель наблюдали за Эриком, пока тот стоял у кассы.

— Вам не кажется, что мы заходим слишком далеко? — задумчиво спросила Эмма.

— Нет. Я думаю, что это весело.

— Я серьезно, Квестед. Это может нам аукнуться.

— Расслабься, Эмма, — ответил Азазель, смакуя вино. — Принятие его на работу в «Дружеские обнимашечки» — это лучшая вещь, которую мы для него когда-либо делали. Он будет продолжать думать об этом клиенте. Он не переставал о нем думать. Он думает о нем даже сейчас. Посмотри-ка отсюда на его лицо. _Господи._

— Хотелось бы мне тогда лично присутствовать на том сеансе. Вот это да.

— Еще раз, как он сказал, звали того парня?

— Чарльз… Савьер,* вроде бы? — предположила Эмма, нахмурившись. — Имя мне кажется знакомым.

— Савьер? Чувак, это просто идеально.

Азазель допил водку и улыбнулся. 

— Мистер Платоничность определенно в нем нуждается.

*** 

Рейвен сидела в пафосном кафе и обедала салатом из киноа с лимоном и гранатом. Рядом стоял малиновый фраппучино. Она что-то довольно мычала, жуя очередной кусок. Хэнк Маккой, работающий на полставки механик на съемочной площадке, и Дарвин, ее коллега-модель, сидели напротив нее, каждый занятый своей порцией. Было время ланча.

— Ты сегодня особенно жизнерадостная.

— Ага, — прощебетала она, отпивая фраппучино.

— Сама расскажешь или нам забрать твою еду?

Рейвен притянула свою тарелку поближе к себе, загадочно улыбнулась и прочистила горло. 

— Я, — начала она драматичным тоном. — Смогла уговорить брата вновь вернуться к свиданиям. Возможно. Пока не знаю, но уже есть надежда.

— Что именно ты сделала? — спросил заинтригованный Дарвин. 

Рейвен ныла о неспособности Чарльза нормально встречаться с людьми, сколько они себя помнили. После разрыва, который, по словам Рейвен, был сравним с ядерным взрывом, она не переставала придумывать новые способы раскрыть брата для новых отношений. И у нее ничего не выходило. По крайней мере, до этого момента.

— Прозвучит довольно глупо, — ответила она. — Но я нашла ему очень и очень привлекательного парня, который приходит к нему дважды в неделю и доводит Чарльза до состояния невыносимой сексуальной неудовлетворенности, потому что изначально вся идея — платонические отношения. Вы когда-нибудь слышали про компании, которые продают объятия?

Хэнк и Дарвин удивленно уставились на нее.

— Я… пока что не особо понимаю, при чем тут свидания, — робко заметил Хэнк.

— Чарльз никак не может перестать думать об этом парне. Впервые он зациклился на ком-то дольше одного дня. Это многообещающее начало. О, привет Алекс.

— Привет.

Алекс Саммерс подошел к их столику и устало сел рядом с Дарвином. Он достал бутылку с водой и сделал большой глоток. 

— Ох, честное слово, с каждым годом одежда становится все более и более странной. Но деньги платят хорошие, так что жаловаться особо не на что. 

— Что они натянули на тебя в этот раз?

— Какую-то хрень типа нагрудничка для взрослых.

Хэнк усмехнулся и Алекс тут же метнул в его сторону недовольный взгляд. 

— Заткнись, чувак. По крайней мере, я — профи в своем деле.

— Ух, эй…

— _Вообще-то,_ — прервал их Дарвин. — Рейвен, что ты рассказывала про того парня-обнимальщика?

— Верно. Эрик Леншерр. Механик-немец. Такой. Невероятно. Горячий. Хотелось бы мне знать о нем больше…

Хэнк поерзал, держа в руках свой сэндвич с ветчиной. Он явно почувствовал себя сейчас не очень комфортно, и Дарвину даже стало немного жаль его. Они дружили еще со старшей школы и, кажется, все, кроме самой Рейвен, знали, что Хэнк по уши влюблен в нее. Это было грустно. Даже Алекс ему сочувствовал. 

— Обнимальщик? — переспросил Алекс, нахмурившись. — У меня есть друг, который работает в компании, продающей объятия. Кажется, она называлась… «Дружеские объятия» или типа того?

— «Дружеские обнимашечки»! — восторженно воскликнув, уточнила Рейвен. — Она самая.

— Офигенно, — ответил Алекс, улыбаясь и доставая телефон. Он набрал текст и отправил СМС. — Энджел там работает в отделе безопасности, может, у нее есть какая-нибудь информация по работникам.

Глаза Рейвен широко распахнулись, когда она подняла взгляд на новый потенциальный источник, способный вернуть Чарльзу радость свиданий. 

— Господи. О Господи. Она может узнать его расписание? Номер телефона? Адрес?

— Эм. А как же защита конфиденциальности сотрудников? — нервно поинтересовался Хэнк. 

Алекс пожал плечами. 

— Возможно. Но все равно стоит попробовать, может, она не будет против, если друг…

— О Боже, Алекс, я люблю тебя, — она бросилась к нему, чтобы обнять, и они оба упали на пол: Рейвен — смеясь, а Алекс — отбиваясь.

Дарвин повернулся к Хэнку, прошептав:

— Как видишь, путь к сердцу Рейвен — Чарльз.

Хэнк густо покраснел.

***

В нескольких милях оттуда Чарльз сидел в своем офисе и бесцельно развозил рис с курицей терияки по пластиковому контейнеру, безжалостно топя рисинки в густой коричневой соленой жиже. Прямо как свою самооценку. Его не обрадовало даже то, что его коллега, Мойра Мактаггерт, преподаватель криминологии из соседнего здания, зашла на ланч к нему и принесла его любимую китайскую еду.

— Ты сегодня слишком оживленный.

— _Ага,_ — простонал Чарльз, уронив голову на бумаги на столе. — Мне так жаль.

— Сам расскажешь или мне позвать миссис Рован?

Чарльз тут же выпрямился, быстрым жестом одернув свой кардиган. 

— Нет, нет, в этом нет никакой нужды, я… просто… выставил себя дураком. Перед кое-кем. Которого я возможно, а возможно и не… хотел, — он прочистил горло.

Она удивленно подняла брови.

— Да… и, э… — промямлил он. — Ну, я, возможно, был немного… чересчур напорист. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Мойра посмотрела на него таким взглядом, что Чарльз почувствовал себя еще более неловко; он заерзал на стуле, уронив еще больше рисинок в соус, прежде чем вздохнуть и отвернуться.

— Разве я не говорила, что однажды твои замашки плейбоя выйдут тебе боком?

Чарльз покраснел. Да, Мойра всегда была голосом рассудка, который он никогда не слушал.

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что большинство людей просто сами подкатывают ко мне, а я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы согласиться. — Ну, по правде говоря, они начинали подкатывать к нему только после того, как он в возбужденном порыве делал им достаточно прозрачные намеки, но об этом Мойре он не счел нужным сообщать.

— Ага. И что ты сейчас собираешься делать?

— Понятия не имею, — вымученно признался он. — Мне еще ни разу… не отказывали.

В кабинете воцарилась тишина.

— Потрясающе. Я даже не знаю, посочувствовать тебе или кинуть в тебя свой ланч.

— Почему? Что он такого сделал? — в дверном проеме появилась голова Логана, крепко сложенного профессора химии, за которым бегали все девчонки в университете.

— Чарльз рассказывает мне о том, что ему никто никогда не отказывал.

— Это неправда, — возмутился Чарльз, прервав ее. — Я…

— Потому что Чарльз не тот, кому хочется отказать. Уж я-то знаю, — Логан многозначительно ему подмигнул, после чего развернулся и ушел, насвистывая Hanky Panky в исполнении Tommy James and the Shondells**. Чарльз покраснел еще сильнее.

Мойра уставилась на него, широко распахнув рот, и на какой-то момент Чарльз пожалел, что вообще явился сегодня на работу.

— _С ним,_ Чарльз? Серьезно? Просто… _со сколькими_ сотрудниками научного отдела ты успел?..

Чарльз положил голову обратно на бумаги. Справиться со всем этим на данный момент было выше его сил.


	4. Глава 4. Определенно, определенно нет

Чарльз зевнул и перевел взгляд на часы, что стояли на его полке.

2.26.

Он простонал и потер глаза. Еще тридцать шесть минут до того, как он вновь сможет увидеться с Эриком Леншерром. Тридцать шесть минут до того, как он определенно не попытается вновь соблазнить этого _бога в человеческом обличье_ снова. Определенно нет.

Чарльз перевел взгляд на стопку семестровых работ на столе, которые ожидали проверки. Четыре работы были уже проверены, двести сорок четыре ожидали своей очереди. Его единственный ассистент, мистер Шон Кэссиди, умудрился каким-то образом сломать себе сразу обе руки, по-пьяни прыгнув из окна, когда ему в голову пришла какая-то дурацкая идея про то, что он обладает способностью к ‘ультразвуковому крику’ — какая была связь между этим фактом и самим прыжком, оставалось для Чарльза загадкой. Сейчас Чарльз был бы рад, если бы ему протянули руку помощи. В идеале две.

Он все пытался решить, поставить всем отлично или неудовлетворительно, потому что по каким-то непонятным ему причинам почерк его студентов в этом семестре был просто ужасен и невозможно было продраться сквозь их каракули. И эти непонятные причины совсем не были связаны с тем, что перед его глазами то и дело маячил образ Эрика Леншерра с его весьма впечатляющим телом, которое Чарльзу удалось пощупать перед тем, как его остановили словом "платонический". Определенно, определенно нет.

Пожевывая свою серебристую ручку, Чарльз думал о том, какой может быть почерк у Эрика. Скорее всего, элегантный и европейский, как сам Эрик. Эти длинные красивые пальцы и эта изящная пропорциональная ладонь способна делать лишь нечто прекрасное или… приятное.

Ох, Господи. Чарльз потряс головой. Он знал, что был немного извращенцем, но обычно это проявлялось лишь после пары напитков в баре и когда поблизости находился привлекательный субъект. Он на самом деле не думал о сексе так много, оставаясь в одиночестве.

До того момента как встретил Эрика-Мистера-Платоничность-Леншерра, первого человека, который смог противостоять его обаянию.

Неужели Чарльз терял хватку?

Полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что не проверил ни одного вопроса в семестровых, он в очередной раз перевел взгляд на часы.

2.26.

Он простонал и уронил голову на парту. Это было _мучительно_ , самая _настоящая пытка_ , и у него даже _нет времени, чтобы…_

Времени?

Нет, Чарльз был уверен, что с момента, как он начал жевать свою ручку, прошло гораздо больше минуты. Сбитый с толку, он открыл свой ноутбук, чтобы проверить, и увидел, что…

_Черт._

_Часы были сломаны._

Было 2.57.

Ему нужно было минимум пятнадцать минут, чтобы добраться до дома.

***

Эрик прочистил горло, пригладил свой синий Обниматор (Азазель специально нашел для него свитер другого цвета, заявив: «Ты должен выглядеть свежо, собираясь на свидание», за что в процессе и получил ботинком в лицо), глубоко вздохнул и постучал в дверь.

Он ждал этого весь день. Четверг выдался особенно тяжелым: на этот раз к нему выстроились в очередь семьдесят три клиента, и Эрик чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, у него все болело после их объятий или скорее атак, которые ему приходилось стойко переносить. Поэтому сеанс с этим милым щеночком казался отличным завершением дня.

Вскоре послышались приглушенные шаги за дверью, но ритм отличался от того, что он услышал в прошлый раз. И он понял, в чем причина, когда через пару секунд дверь открылась, и он увидел красивую фигуристую девушку, которая определенно была не Чарльзом Ксавьером.

Эрик Леншерр немного — совсем немного — разочаровался и почувствовал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее уколы ревности. Но это было смешно, у Эрика не было ни одной причины, чтобы даже вспоминать это слово.

Симпатичная девушка улыбнулась ему.

— Эрик Леншерр, верно? Входи.

Сбитый с толку, но не имеющий другого выбора, Эрик прошел за ней в прихожую.

— Меня зовут Рейвен, — представилась она, протягивая руку. Он ответил на рукопожатие. — Я сестра Чарльза. Он сегодня задерживается на работе, но уже скоро придет. Кофе?

— Да, пожалуйста, — Эрик сразу же ощутил что-то вроде облегчения, но быстро одернул себя, так как у него также не было ни одной причины, чтобы вспоминать _и это_ слово.

— Устраивайся тут поудобнее.

Эрик направился в гостиную, в которой они сидели в прошлый раз, и опустился на тот же диван. Он выстукивал ритм какой-то песенки, пока ожидал.

— Держи, — Рейвен прошла внутрь, неся в руках чашку, от которой шел пар.

— Спасибо.

— Итак, Эрик, — восторженно начала она, усаживаясь напротив него. — Что ты думаешь о Чарльзе?

— О, эм… — заерзал Эрик. Единственное слово, которое пришло ему на ум, — «щеночек», но вряд ли это был хороший ответ. — Кажется, он очень милый молодой человек.

— Просто «милый»?

— Ну, умный, заботливый… Прощу прощения, но я не знаком с ним настолько близко, чтобы составить о нем подробное мнение.

— М-м-м-м… Вполне справедливо, — ответила Рейвен с игривой улыбкой на губах, то и дело бегая по Эрику глазами.

Эрик покраснел и уставился на узоры, которые остались в его чашке после кофе. Рейвен была очень красива, и Эрик не привык, чтобы женщины так откровенно его рассматривали, да и люди вообще. Одной его улыбки было достаточно, чтобы у многих пошел мороз по коже.

— А еще застенчивый, — сестра Чарльза придвинулась ближе, потрогав Обниматор. Ее глаза распахнулись от удивления так же широко, как и глаза Чарльза. — Боже мой, что это?

— Моя униформа, — ответил Эрик.

— Это просто невероятно. Вот это да… — изумленно выдохнула она, сминая в руках ткань свитера. — Извини, я знаю, что ты подписался только на объятия с Чарльзом, но можно я… тоже попробую? — Эрик беззаботно пожал плечами и чуть развернулся к ней, раскрывая свои объятия и чувствуя себя совсем неловко. Восторженно повизгивая, она подалась вперед, зарываясь в его свитер. Она довольно простонала, и Эрик почувствовал, что вновь краснеет.

Позади послышалось, как кто-то, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, громко прокашлялся. Они оба повернулись, увидев Чарльза в дверном проеме.

Рейвен вынырнула из темно-синей ткани, на фоне которой выделялась ее светлая макушка, и тут же просияла.

— Чарльз! — воскликнула она. — Эрик здесь!

— Да, я это вижу, — Чарльз повернулся к Эрику. — Мне ужасно жаль. В моем офисе сломались часы, в результате чего я засиделся на работе. Надеюсь, ты не слишком давно ждешь.

Эрик кивнул и повел плечом.

— Рейвен составила мне компанию.

Рейвен наконец-таки полностью выпуталась из мягкой ткани — немного неохотно — и подбежала к Чарльзу. Взяв его за руку, она подтолкнула его к Эрику. 

— У вас все равно осталось времени больше часа. А я пошла к Хэнку. Ну, что ж. Дом _полностью_ в вашем распоряжении.

— Рейвен…

— Воспользуйтесь этим _правильно._

— _Рейвен._

— Да-да, развлекайтесь, — она многозначительно подмигнула им обоим, после чего выпорхнула из комнаты. Щеки Чарльза слегка покраснели, что Эрик счел весьма привлекательным.

— Прощу прощения, — произнес Чарльз. — Она всегда такая.

— Все в порядке. Она очень милая.

На губах Чарльза расцвела легкая улыбка, и Эрику вновь захотелось прижать его к себе. 

– Да, это точно. Мы выросли вместе, и она постоянно была рядом. Она всегда меня поддерживала. Я ей многим обязан. У тебя есть братья или сестры?

— Нет.

После такого ответа, который убил беседу в самом начале, продолжать разговор казалось несколько затруднительным. Эрик подумал, помогло бы, если бы он сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы у него были братья и сестры, что у его родителей были братья и сестры или что он знал людей, у которых были братья и сестры. Но Чарльз вовремя исправил ситуацию и спас Эрика от произнесения вслух новых глупостей.

— Так или иначе, ты не хотел бы пройти в другую комнату, чтобы, эм, пообниматься там? Этот диван немного узкий.

— Конечно.

Эрик поднялся следом по лестнице и пошел дальше по коридору, слушая болтовню Чарльза, который сейчас устроил для него небольшой урок истории, рассказывая о Вестчестерском особняке. От Эрика требовалось лишь поддерживать разговор, иногда вставляя возгласы удивления. Эрик уделял внимание не столько словам, сколько голосу. Этот приятный британский акцент так и ласкал слух. Его внимание, к тому же, то и дело переключалось на задницу Чарльза, который соблазнительно покачивал бедрами при ходьбе. Но, наверное, Эрик просто устал.

До того, как он успел разобраться, так это или нет, они прибыли в место назначения и… о, нет.

В спальню.

С кроватью гораздо больших размеров, чем кровати положено быть. На постели лежали мягкие одеяла, которые словно излучали тот же уют, что и Обниматор.

Эрик запаниковал. Это не должно произойти снова.

— Возможно, лучше не в этой комнате, — произнес он слишком быстро.

— О? Почему нет? — удивленно спросил Чарльз с невинным видом.

— Потому что… потому что… — _Господи_ , Чарльз все только усложнял. Его лицо, невероятно милые голубые глаза, вишневые губы и алые щеки были слишком опасным оружием, против которого не мог устоять Эрик, рискуя своим статусом «человека слова» перед компанией.

— Здесь гораздо удобнее, чем на диване в гостиной, — как ни в чем не бывало прошел в комнату Чарльз. Он прыгнул на кровать, утопая в пушистых пледах, и похлопал по матрасу, приглашая Эрика улечься рядом, глядя на него практически умоляюще.

Двигаясь резко и неловко, Эрик, не в силах противостоять этой голубизне глаз, словно робот, прошел в комнату. Он неестественно прямо сел на краю постели рядом с Чарльзом, который, победно улыбнувшись, подполз к нему.

— Ты слишком напряжен, — заметил Чарльз, запуская руки в складки свитера. Внезапно застывшие мускулы Эрика воспрепятствовали даже надеждам на спасение, и они оба рухнули на кровать так, что Эрик оказался на Чарльзе. — Расслабься немного, для меня. Достаточно сложно обниматься с кем-то настолько _напряженным._

Если бы Чарльз мог читать мысли Эрика, то в его голове он услышал бы лишь помехи. 

— Ча…

— Ох, Эрик, _серьезно_ , — полуприкрыв глаза, томно выдохнул Чарльз так, что Эрик тут же почувствовал тяжесть в паху. Черт. У него встал, и он ничего с этим не мог поделать. Азазель убьет его.

Мышцы устали, и он все же свалился на Чарльза. _Член Чарльза_ уперся в его бедро, и на секунду перед глазами у Эрика возникла картинка: он идет на эшафот, где его ждет палач — Азалель. Чарльз простонал от удовольствия, и Эрик увидел, как лезвие гильотины сверкнуло. Британский профессор прижался к нему сильнее, подаваясь навстречу его объятиям.

И Эрик… _Господи._ Эрику было _хорошо._

Чарльз был таким теплым, таким прекрасным. Кровать была такой теплой, такой прекрасной. А если добавить к этим двум приятным вещам непередаваемо удобную ткань Обниматора, соприкасающуюся с его кожей, да к тому же после такого ужасающе длинного дня на работе, и...

Никто не смог бы винить его за то, что произошло потом.

***

— Тебе… удобно сейчас, Эрик? — промурлыкал Чарльз. — Эта кровать — просто чудо, ты так не считаешь?

Эрик ничего не ответил, даже не шевельнулся. Мужчина дышал очень тяжело, и Чарльз подумал, что тот, возможно, все еще волнуется.

— Тебе не стоит переживать, — заверил он его. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты предоставляешь лишь платонические услуги, но мы же никому не скажем?

Мужчина вновь не отреагировал ни движением, ни словом. Хм. Не слишком разговорчивый механик все же отзывался, когда Чарльз говорил с ним. Что-то было не так.

— Эрик? — повернулся Чарльз.

А потом мир вокруг Чарльза застыл. 

Эрик _заснул._


	5. Глава 5. Он не мог, черт возьми, поверить в это

Он не мог, черт возьми, поверить в это.

Никогда, никогда его еще так не оскорбляли.

Чарльз резко столкнул Эрика с себя, так что тот свалился с кровати и тут же проснулся. Эрик сонно моргнул, нахмурился - Чарльз бы нашел это очень милым, если бы он сейчас не был настолько разъярен - и попытался вернуть себя к реальности. Эрик перевел взгляд на Чарльза, затем на кровать, а затем до него с ужасом дошло, что случилось.

\- Твою ж мать. Мне так жаль, так жа…

\- Ты! Ты просто… - Чарльз старался подобрать слова, его трясло. Он готов был разрыдаться. – Ты просто _невероятен!_

Эрик стоял напротив, беспомощно открывая рот, и Чарльз, к своему ужасу, находил и это весьма милым.  
Боясь того, что привлекательность Эрика может запросто подавить его гнев, он вышел из комнаты, с намерением сохранить свою злобу. Эрик был его первой – нет, второй – неудачей в череде успешных соблазнений, и Чарльз начинал уже сходить с ума из-за этого твердолобого, но невероятно сексуального мудака, который портил ему всю картину.

Да, все правильно, это все была вина Эрика, и никакие другие разумные доводы не могли бы убедить Чарльза в обратном. На данный момент.

Потому что… ну серьезно.

Эрик… заснул.

_Заснул._

_В самом разгаре…_

Чарльз собирался дуться весь день и никто ему, черт возьми, не запретит.

***

Эрик запустил руку в волосы.

\- Чарльз! Чарльз, пожалуйста, подожди… - он вышел из комнаты следом за своим разозленным щеночком.  
Разозленный щеночек не остановился. Разозленный щеночек продолжил раздраженно топать дальше по коридору.

\- Чарльз! – еще раз попытался Эрик, продолжая идти следом. Господи, он чувствовал себя просто ужасно. Он не только заснул на работе, но и заснул во время - эм, от этого уже никак не уйдешь – секса? Мне так жаль…

\- Ох, отвали.

Эрик не собирался спать. Но кровать была такой удобной, свитер таким мягким, а Чарльз был таким милым и так чудесно пах. Серьезно, кто бы не задремал, прижавшись в такому щенку, от которого пахло свежевыстиранной одеждой и книгами?

\- Чарльз…

Тот лишь продолжил гневно маршировать по особняку.

Эрик на секунду задумался, принимать ли ему дальше участие в этом дурацком марше или по-тихому уйти, но после того, как он спустился уже по третьему пролету спиральной лестницы и прошел мимо примерно двухсот комнат, он понял, что этот Вестчестерский Хогвартс похож скорее на гребанный лабиринт. По пути в спальню он слишком был увлечен голосом Ксавьера, отчего не запомнил дорогу и теперь не мог избежать гнева Чарльза.

Ему стоило, в конце концов, _успокоить_ Чарльза.

Разозленный щеночек наконец-таки остановился, и Эрик чуть не врезался в него. Щеночек резко развернулся и гневно уставился на него, что умилило Эрика.

\- Я просто поверить не могу, что ты… как ты _мог_ … - Чарльза трясло, на щеках горел румянец от злости.

Руки Эрика так и чесались, чтобы погладить Чарльза. Боже, его мысли опять ушли не в том направлении.

\- Я… я… - запнулся Обнимальщик. Он не знал, какую отмазку придумать. Эти прекрасные голубые глаза смотрели на него с угрозой. Обнимальщик был сильный, рослый мужчина, которого многие боялись, но он не мог сказать и слова под тяжелым взглядом этого маленького и милого щеночка.

Что оставалось делать? Лишь сказать правду.

\- Ты… ты так приятно пах, - выдал Эрик.

Чарльз впал в ступор от такого неожиданного ответа, а его брови от удивления взлетели чуть ли не до потолка.

Про себя Эрик уже попрощался с чувством собственного достоинства, как и, нервно улыбнувшись, помахал рукой своей гордости. Хах. Свою душу он уже продал дьяволу (привет Азазелю), когда он проиграл в шашки на прошлой неделе и согласился стать Обнимальщиком.

\- С тобой было так… уютно, - попытался продолжить он. – Кровать была… уютной. Я сильно устал на работе, поэтому все вышло как-то само собой. Ты… пах действительно чудесно. И ты был очень теплым.

Чарльз надолго замолчал и смог только ответить:

\- Оу.

\- Извини, - вновь повторился Эрик.

***

Чарльз не знал, что и думать. Часть его все еще хотела дуться, так как он считал себя Мастером Соблазнения и все еще не мог поверить, что этот красивый идиот обладал иммунитетом к его чарам. Другая же его часть… к его удивлению, была рада услышать эту причину.

Лишь самую малость.

Он не был уверен, но скорее всего радость доставил ему тот факт, что причиной иммунитета Эрика была его чрезмерная усталость, а не ухудшение навыков соблазнения Чарльза.

Тем не менее, Ксавьер все еще был раздражен.

\- Значит, я для тебя всего лишь приятная пауза? 

Эрик открыл рот, закрыл, а затем посмотрел на него ужасно уставшим взглядом.

– Боюсь, что так. Мне жаль.

Чарльз поджал губы, надеясь вернуть себе недовольное выражение лица, но уставший Эрик выглядел так очаровательно и кротко, что профессор-плейбой хотя бы на день решил забыть про флирт. Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на часы.

\- Хорошо. Можешь… можешь уйти сегодня пораньше, если хочешь. Я все равно полностью оплачу твои… услуги. О… - он не мог не добавить это, – ты можешь, эм, остаться и, м, _отдохнуть_ … еще чуть-чуть.

Эрик удивленно изогнул бровь.

\- Ты не против?

\- Ты устал.

\- Да, но…

\- Эрик, все в порядке.

Унижение, которое чувствовал Чарльз совсем недавно, начинало понемногу сходить на нет, к тому же он начинал чувствовать что-то вроде вины за свою вспышку гнева из-за такой мелочи, что его не трахнули. 

– Идем, - Чарльз поманил его за собой, и они вернулись обратно в спальню. – Так что же ты такого делал сегодня на работе, что так устал? – спросил он дружелюбно.

Эрик поколебался.

\- Обнимал… людей. Весь день.

Чарльз остановился, сбитый с толку. Это не такой уж изматывающий тяжелый труд. 

\- Ты же… просто обнимаешься?

\- Ну, ты не знаешь моих клиентов.

\- Я один из них.

\- Тебе до них далеко, поверь.

\- О? И какие же они? – Чарльз подумал, что он один из худших, учитывая, сколько раз он пытался подкатить к Эрику, который каждый раз повторял, что его услуги исключительно _платонические._

Эрик выглядел совсем подавленно.

\- Скажем так, я никогда не подозревал, насколько… отчаянными… могут быть люди, жаждущие прикосновений.  
Чарльз широко распахнул глаза.

\- Насколько хуже, чем я…

\- Нет, нет, - закачал головой Эрик. – Я не это имел в виду. Просто представь стаю гончих, которых спускают на тебя одну за другой.

Чарльз внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом разразился смехом. Эрик выглядел сбитым с толку и раздраженным. 

– Мне жаль, мой друг, - Чарльз давился от смеха. – Я просто впервые слышу, чтобы объятия описывали как такой _кошмар._

Бедный мужчина метнул в его сторону подавленный взгляд.

\- Тебе стоит прийти как-нибудь самому. Тогда увидишь, что я имею в виду.

\- О! Правда можно?

\- Да. Только там, скорее всего, будет очередь.

\- Ты весьма популярен, не так ли?

Эрик всем своим видом выражал страдание.

\- Я понятия не имею, почему. У меня угловатая фигура и самая жуткая улыбка. Во мне нет ничего обнимательного, - кажется, Эрик действительно не понимал причину и не осознавал, что он невероятно _красив_ , отчего Чарльза безумно и влекло к нему. Профессору пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы удержать себя в руках.

\- Тем не менее, мы здесь… снова, - произнес Чарльз, открывая дверь все той же спальни преувеличенно напыщенным жестом, чтобы немного сгладить остатки неловкости от сложившейся ситуации.

\- Спасибо. Ты уверен..?

\- Да, да. Давай, сейчас.

Эрик замер на мгновение, на его лице явно читалось сомнение.

\- Что такое? Я могу вновь лечь с тобой спать, - лукаво произнес Чарльз. А потом он внезапно осознал, как глупо это прозвучало, и покраснел. – Нет… я имел в виду… нет, я не буду делать это _снова_ , поэтому тебе не стоит так волноваться. Просто ты так быстро, эм, расслабился, когда я был рядом. Учитывая, сколько всего тебе приходится терпеть. Из-за меня. Поэтому я мог бы помочь тебе с отдыхом. Это… эм… да, - закончил он совсем жалко. 

К этому моменту Чарльзу начало казаться, что он вообще больше никогда не сможет никого закадрить на ночь _хоть на что-то._

На шее Эрика появился бледный румянец, который добрался и до его скул.

\- Вообще-то… да, я не против, - ответил Эрик.

Чарльз моргнул, почувствовав вдруг бабочек в животе. Но он не стал задумываться о том, что бы это значило.

\- Давай тогда, ой… - осекся он, увидев, как Эрик протянул ему руку ладонью вверх. Эрик выглядел так, словно это была самая естественная вещь в мире, поэтому Чарльз, немного покраснев, пожал плечами, позволил Эрику притянуть его к себе, и они оба опустились на кровать. Они легли так же, как в прошлый раз, но теперь Чарльз вместо того, чтобы приставать к Эрику, просто уткнулся носом в его шею.

\- Так удобно? – промурлыкал Эрик у него над головой.

\- А тебе? – спросил Чарльз.

\- Все отлично.

Какое-то время они молчали, каждый наслаждался моментом и ощущениями. Чарльз в руках Эрика чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему было тепло, он чувствовал себя защищенным, и это доставляло ему удовольствие, совсем не похожее на секс. Но, к своему удивлению, Чарльз поймал себя на мысли, что это не менее приятно, даже более. Эрик медленно и мягко круговыми движениями поглаживал его по спине. Чарльз прижался теснее, прижимаясь к горлу невероятного свитера. Потрясающий мускусный запах Эрика окутывал его, словно одеяло.

\- Твой свитер очень и очень мягкий, - сонно произнес Чарльз.

Эрик продолжил поглаживать его по спине.

\- Ммм. К сожалению, я уже не могу носить теперь что-то вместо него.

\- Ну, и хорошо. Твои объятия просто бесценны.

\- Для меня это тайна за семью печатями.

\- Ох, но Эрик, ты _отличный_ Обнимальщик.

\- Ты бы сказал то же самое, если бы я был одет во что-то другое?

\- Думаю, что да. 

Эрик хмыкнул.

\- Нет, я серьезно, - искренне заверил его Чарльз.

\- Да. Серьезно, - Эрик, конечно же, не поверил ему, но испортить момент глупыми спорами не хотелось.

***

Эрик готов был мурлыкать от удовольствия, так невероятно, чудесно и потрясающе _удобно_ было ему.  
Одеяло было теплым, как раньше, кровать была мягкой, как раньше, Чарльз чудесно пах, как раньше. И Чарльз… был просто прекрасен. Как раньше.

Чарльз что-то негромко произнес, что Эрик не смог разобрать.

\- Ммм? – промычал он прямо в его мягкие каштановые волосы. 

\- Спасибо, что согласился… продолжить, - застенчиво произнес щеночек.

\- О, - сонно ответил Эрик. – Да, конечно. Не люблю бросать работу неоконченной.

Чарльз слегка напрягся в его руках. Не понимая, в чем причина – возможно, что ему просто показалось – Эрик, слишком сонный, чтобы начинать разговор, просто притянул его покрепче. Продолжая одной рукой вычерчивать узоры на спине щеночка, второй Эрик начал поглаживать его по волосам, надеясь, что это прикосновение успокаивает. В ответ Чарльз расслабился и прижался ближе, тяжело выдохнув, он вновь уткнулся ему носом в шею.

Прижавшись друг к другу, сексуальный механик и профессор-плейбой так и уснули, но вскоре, к великому разочарованию обоих, были разбужены из-за появления одной блондинки-модели и ее восторженного визга.  
Тем не менее, думал Эрик, не спеша направляясь к своей машине, у него еще никогда не получалось так расслабиться. 

Он почти был готов простить Азазеля и Эмму.

Почти.

***

\- Думаешь, нам стоит сказать ему? – поинтересовалась Эмма.

\- Что? _Об этом?_ – спросил в ответ Азазель.

\- Э? О, нет, _ни в коем случае_ , - ответил Янош, допив свое пиво. – В этом-то и вся соль затеи, чувак.

Эмма хмыкнула.

\- Если ты так уверен.

\- Конечно же я уверен. Интересно, сколько времени ему нужно, чтобы до него дошло, что _нет никакого «платонического правила»._

Все трое загоготали.


	6. Глава 6. Просто работа

Чарльз сейчас стоял в пробке на Манхэттен авеню, злобно сжимая руль, но уже без той ярости, которая обычно охватывала его в пробках по пути домой.

Потому что в его жизни был _Эрик_. 

Он даже показал неприличные жесты в сторону других водителей всего пару раз по сравнению с его стандартными тринадцатью в подобных ситуациях. Прогресс был значительным.

И Рейвен держала свое слово. Больше в его личную жизнь она не лезла.

Жизнь была прекрасна.

Пока он сидел, ожидая, что слегка помятый синий Фольксваген перед ним продвинется хоть на миллиметр - он подозревал, что водителем там, судя по копне белых волос, выглядывавших над сидением, была очень пожилая леди, - взгляд Чарльза остановился на стеклянном, отражающем блики солнца здании. Это был прекрасный образец современной архитектуры. На входе красовалась вывеска, где большими стальными буквами было выведено название организации. Он все еще восхищался внешним видом, и только потом смысл названия дошел до него.

_Тебе стоит придти как-нибудь самому. Тогда увидишь, что я имею в виду._

Господи. Неужели он осмелится?

Сегодня был вторник. Он все равно увидится с Эриком позже. Но Чарльзу очень хотелось. Это же не сталкерство? Эрик предложил это всерьез или в шутку? Было ли это слишком дерзко? Что если…

Услышав громкое гудение за собой, Чарльз бросил еще один взгляд на старушку перед ним и, поняв, что та за последние десять минут продвинулась всего на пару миллиметров, принял решение до того, как успел все хорошенько обдумать.

***

Ожидая в фойе здания, Чарльз нервно сжимал в руках края свитера.

Было ли это правильно? Чарльз понятия не имел, почему он так волнуется. Это была работа Эрика: Чарльз же не лез в архивы компании, в его персональные данные или личную жизнь. Нет, это была просто работа Эрика. Эрик сам пригласил его нанести визит, и «Дружеские обнимашки» должны быть довольны, что их клиент принес им дополнительную прибыль.

Но даже после нескольких минут самоубеждения Чарльз все еще чувствовал себя ужасно _глупо._   
Тот факт, что большинство людей, ожидающих объятий Эрика (в этот раз очередь была такой огромной, что администрации пришлось разбить ее на две части: восемьдесят человек ожидали в холле, а остальные - в фойе) были либо мамашами среднего возраста, либо хихикающими девочками-подростками, не особо поднимал настроение. Формально он был одним из них.

Чарльз откинулся назад и достал телефон, делая вид, что читает и печатает сообщения, хотя сам просто уставился на свое несчастное выражение лица. Он вздохнул.

Он гадал, что Эрик думает о нем.

Он думал об Эрике.

Об Эрике и его невероятном красивом лице, больших утонченных руках. Его стройном теле и длинных ногах, по которым Чарльзу так и хотелось пробежаться пальцами. Его сосредоточенном взгляде, его смехе, его голосе, его улыбке, его открытой и прямой натуре… 

\- Чарльз Ксавьер?

В двери стояла ассистентка, держа в руках клипборд. Чарльз неловко поднялся и прошел за ней в холл. Он нажала на кнопку и провела пропуском по отверстию рядом с лифтом, выдала ему инструкции и уже заученную профессиональную улыбку.

\- Поверните налево. Следуйте указателям. Наслаждайтесь вашими Объятиями!

Несмотря на все задержки и смущение, Чарльз все равно безумно хотел увидеть Эрика. Хоть они и были знакомы всего неделю, Чарльз чувствовал, что между ними установилась _некая связь_ , которая не имела никакого отношения к делу. Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда Чарльз чувствовал такую искру, с тех пор, как Шоу…

Лифт звякнул. Сглотнув, решительный клиент повернул налево, следуя инструкциям.

Здесь была спиралевидная очередь, занявшая весь этаж. Кабинеты Обнимальщиков, по-видимому называвшиеся здесь "Обнимальными комнатами", тянулись рядами вдоль всех четырех стен здания. Некоторые из дверей были открыты, за ними были видны хмурые Обнимальщики в тех же свитерах, что и у Эрика, не знавшие, чем себя занять. Перед некоторыми дверьми стояли по два-три человека, и эти двери открывались лишь тогда, когда выходил один клиент и заходил другой.

Но перед одной дверью столпилась самая настоящая небольшая армия людей. _Эрик Леншерр_ \- было написано на позолоченной табличке над дверью.

Чарльз широко улыбнулся и зашагал по направлению к толпе.

Затем дверь открылась.

Белая панель отъехала в сторону, и Чарльз увидел, как на Эрике повисла девушка, которую он прижимал к себе, уткнувшись в ее волосы, как он это делал с Чарльзом. С тем же выражением лица, от которого Чарльз забывал, как дышать.

Мир для него просто остановился.

Чарльз ожидал этого, не так ли, _знал_ , что это его _работа_ \- он повторял себе это сотню раз, прежде чем прийти сюда, верно? И Эрик сам называл их сеансы _работой_ , поэтому Чарльз очень и очень должен был быть готов к тому, что он увидел. Тем не менее его сердце в один момент превратилось в ледышку. Он понял, что задыхается.

Ох, Господи, да когда он успел так запасть на этого мужчину?

Он также осознал, что в очереди перед ним было семьдесят девять человек, ожидающих своих нескольких мгновений в объятиях Эрика Леншерра, который наверняка относился ко всем одинаково.

Чарльз не был исключением. Он думал, что он им является, пока не увидел Эрика с другими клиентами.  
Он почувствовал невыносимую тяжесть в груди и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

***

Эрик что-то мычал себе под нос, подъезжая по широкой дороге к уже знакомому красивому особняку.  
Вторник. Один из его двух любимых дней недели.

Сегодня был чудесный день, потому что одна из его клиенток использовала тот же шампунь, что и Чарльз, по крайней мере, так подсказал ему его нос. И он больше не хотел отрицать того, что сама только мысль о _Чарльзе_ делала его _счастливым._

Разумеется, он держал это в секрете от Азазеля и Эммы. Он ни в коем случае не даст им и малейшего повода думать, что ему нравится хоть какая-то часть их проклятого плана.

Эрик постучал в дверь.

Ответом была лишь тишина, словно никого не было дома, и Эрик проверил даже время и день на случай, если он что-то перепутал. Нет, и день, и время были правильными. Прошло еще пять минут, и Эрик уже собирался повернуть обратно к машине, когда по ту сторону послышались знакомые шаги, и дверь открылась. Эрик уже начал растягивать губы в улыбке, но замер.

Чарльз выглядел совсем убито. Его бесподобные голубые глаза потускнели, и все его лицо так и излучало несчастье. Эрик почувствовал внезапное желание защитить Чарльза.

\- Входи, - скорее пробормотал, чем сказал молодой человек, не глядя Эрику в глаза.

\- Чарльз? Что случилось?

\- О, все в порядке! В порядке.

\- Я вижу, как «все в порядке», - нахмурился Эрик и, пройдя внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь. На лице Чарльза отразилось еще большее страдание, и Эрик смягчил тон. – Скажи мне, что произошло.

Чарльз упрямо помотал головой. Господи, он выглядел так мило.

\- Чарльз…

Молодой профессор не дал ему договорить, внезапно прильнув к телу Эрика и с глубоким вздохом уткнувшись в Обниматор. Немного сбитый с толку, но ободренный мыслью, что Чарльз все же нуждается в нем, Эрик ответил на объятие, обвив Чарльза рукой, в то время как второй он начал перебирать его мягкие волосы.

Они простояли так в тишине несколько минут, и Эрик решил, что если они хотят продолжения, то им нужна какая-то мебель. Эрик попытался подтолкнуть его в сторону гостиной, но Чарльз был слишком погружен в процесс, чтобы заметить намек, поэтому Эрик сделал единственную вещь, которая пришла ему в голову.

Он взял Чарльза на руки.

\- Чт.. – запнулся Чарльз.

Эрик широко улыбнулся. Одной рукой он держал Чарльза за плечи, вторую подложил под колени, именно так он видел как в дешевых фильмах главные герои держали спасенных ими девушек. Это была самая романтичная вещь, которую он мог себе позволить, не переступая границы Платонизма. Его мышцы немного напряглись, но это определенно стоило того, когда он увидел как густо Чарльз покраснел.

\- Что ты делаешь? – пролепетал Чарльз, обнимая Эрика за шею.

\- Веду нас туда, где мы могли бы пообниматься более комфортно, - хрипло ответил он.

\- Я… Я думаю, что нам было хорошо там, где мы стояли…

\- Мне не было.

\- Ох.

Эрик сел на тот же диван, на котором они устроились в самый первый раз. Он так и не отпустил Чарльза, поэтому, когда он уселся, Чарльз оказался у него на коленях, все еще обнимая его за шею.

А затем они осознали, как близко были их лица. По крайней мере, Эрик осознал.

Он не мог не смотреть на эти ярко-красные губы, не мог не тонуть в этих голубых-голубых глазах. Его кожа была такой бледной, нежной и мягкой…

…и вместо того, чтобы сделать что-то другое, Эрик резко и крепко обнял Чарльза.

Это было _так близко._

Эрик вновь зарылся в его волосы, и Чарльз дал ему время, прежде, чем отстранился. Господи, на его щеках все еще был румянец. – Ты всегда так делаешь? – спросил он, глядя Эрику в глаза.

\- Делаю что?

\- Вдыхаешь запах волос, когда обнимаешь людей?

\- Что? Оу. Ох, господи, нет, - Эрик наморщил нос. – Если бы я это делал, то давно потерял бы обоняние. Я даже не представлял как много людей не моют вовремя голову, до того, как получил эту работу. Но твои волосы прекрасны. Ох, я тебя обидел? Извини, - произнес он быстро, когда вновь увидел у Чарльза несчастное выражение на лице.

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке. Я не против.

\- Тогда в чем дело? Я - Профессинальный Обнимальщик, я обязан поднять тебе, эм, настроение, - Эрик сам удивился своим словам. После недели объятий и страданий Эрик заметил, что в его поведении появилось действительно что-то от героя дешевых мелодрам.

Чарльз усмехнулся и прильнул обратно, положив голову ему на плечо, которое словно было создано специально для этого.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, мой друг. Правда. Со мной все в порядке. Почему бы тебе лучше не рассказать о себе? За те шесть часов, что мы провели вместе, я о тебе толком-то не узнал.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать? – поинтересовался Эрик, поглаживая Чарльза по голове. Чарльз поудобнее устроился, довольно промычав:

\- Хотя бы… Да что хочешь. Что делает тебя счастливым?

\- Что делает меня счастливым? Хм. Я… люблю вкусную еду. Люблю хорошую партию в шахматы. Я безумно люблю работать с металлом. Он… словно слушается меня, открывает мне свои свойства, он чистый и определенный, и такой геометрически... - он запутался в своих мыслях, внезапно осознав, как пристально Чарльз всматривается в него. – Что-то произошло? – хрипло спросил он.

\- Да, - ухмыльнувшись, мечтательно произнес его партнер. – Страсть тебе очень даже к лицу.

Настала очередь Эрика краснеть.

***

Какое бы напряжение не висело в воздухе, когда в полдень во вторник Чарльз открыл перед Эриком дверь, оно полностью рассеялось уже к вечеру. Невидимая стена между ними была сломлена, и оба обнаружили, что отлично ладят друг с другом. Они обнимались, смеялись, болтали и даже играли в шахматы, когда хотели сделать перерыв между объятиями.

(На самом деле их перерывы были не что иное, как попытки вовремя пресечь желание большего. Эрику все сложнее становилось сдерживать свои сексуальные порывы, а Чарльз не хотел, чтобы Эрик заметил, что у него в очередной раз встал).

После их сеанса в четверг, Чарльз обнаружил, что его интересовало не только тело Эрика. Нет, да кого он обманывал, оно его более чем интересовало, но даже от их не связанного с сексом времяпровождения он получал удовольствие ничуть не меньшее, чем от мыслей о том, как сексуальный механик набрасывается на него в порыве страсти.

На самом деле ему нравились их сеансы настолько, что он продлил их еще на две недели, к огромному восторгу Рейвен.

Эрик был очень и очень счастлив. Если в конце дня его ожидал Чарльз, то он был уверен, что выдержит эту работу.

Тем временем Эмма, Азазель и Янош со стороны с удивлением и радостью наблюдали за своим неисправимым другом.

Они уже приготовили поп-корн и ожидали развязки.


	7. Глава 7. Да начнется шоу

\- Эм, привет, - нервно поздоровался Хэнк.

\- Хэнк! – широко улыбнувшись, поприветствовала его Рейвен с раскрасневшимися щеками. – Что случилось? – она туда-сюда ходила по фойе модельного агентства, потягивая зеленый чай из Старбакса. Все, кроме Хэнка, сейчас были заняты фотосетами или какой-то другой работой, но Хэнк подозревал, что у них просто были свои намерения, чтобы не приходить.

После того, как Энджел передала сообщение Алексу, который передал его Дарвину, который передал его Хэнку, который предложил тут же передать его Рейвен, все многозначительно закашляли и отказались.

\- Я нашел кое-что для тебя, - сообщил он, протягивая телефон.

Если уж они не собирались ему помогать, то и примазаться он им не даст. Обойдутся.

\- Мм? – Рейвен взяла его и прочла сообщение. Хэнк видел, как ее глаза бегают по строчкам, после чего она внезапно подпрыгнула и понеслась в сторону фойе с оглушительным победным криком, где крепко-крепко обняла какого-то долговязого студентика, случайно проходившего мимо.

Хэнк застенчиво и нервно водил носком по полу.

\- Мы едем. Сейчас же, - Рейвен схватила свое пальто и кошелек. Она уже пересекла зал наполовину, когда осознала, что Хэнк не идет рядом с ней. – Чего ты ждешь? Пошли!

\- Но, но, но… - запнулся Хэнк, немного покраснев. Он беспомощно замахал руками, волнуясь из-за того, что эта затея непременно обернется трагедией и, возможно, волнуясь самую малость из-за того, что останется с Рейвен наедине. В конце концов, Хэнк не был бы Хэнком, если не его социальные – и особенно романтические – неловкости, которых была уйма. – А что с фотосетом? И что ты вообще собираешься делать?

\- Мой фотосет подождет. И у меня есть план. Я объясню в машине. Я спланировала все еще несколько недель назад, поэтому все свои научные доводы о том что-за-ужасная-спонтанная-идея оставь при себе. Если ты не едешь, то я поеду одна.

Взвесив все иррациональные доводы Рейвен, Хэнк быстро сделал вывод, что отпускать Рейвен одну будет еще более опасно и, возможно, это вызовет массу неприятных последствий, как для Эрика, так и для профессора Ксавьера. Поэтому Хэнк принял решение поехать с ней, чтобы в случае чего хотя бы не дать ее плану скатиться в полное безумие. К тому же, он хорошо знал профессора и чувствовал себя ответственным за то, чтобы проследить, что в данном случае его жизни ничего не угрожает.

\- Окей, - выдохнул он.

***

Чарльз уже складывал в отдельную стопку свои отчеты и исследования, собираясь уходить, когда зазвонил телефон.

\- Алло?

\- Чарльз! – в восторженных интонациях Рейвен так и слышалась улыбка. Это его немного взбодрило: у него был очередной тяжелый день. – Знаешь, я могу забрать тебя после работы сегодня. Мой график немного освободился. Хэнк за рулем.

\- О, ты уверена?

\- Да! – по непонятной ему причине, голос Рейвен был подозрительно полон того энтузиазма, которым она переполнялась каждый раз, когда ей приходилось вмешиваться в его практически отсутствующую личную жизнь, но он не мог понять, откуда он взялся на этот раз – ведь у него был Эрик. Ну, по правде говоря, это нельзя было назвать «серьезными» отношениями, но Чарльз считал, что Рейвен, которой достаточно было того, чтобы он был заинтересован хоть в ком-то дольше, чем на одну ночь, не станет вдаваться в такие детали.

Он попытался отогнать от себя все эти сомнения.

\- Тогда отлично. Спасибо большое, Рейвен.

\- Клево. Увидимся в два тридцать.

Счастливая Рейвен опоздала на пять минут, как обычно. Хмурый Хэнк на водительском сидении составлял рядом с ней отличный контраст. Хэнк улыбнулся, когда они подошли ближе, и помог Чарльзу с сумками.

\- Добрый день, профессор. 

\- Привет, Хэнк, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Чарльз и внимательно посмотрел на парня. – С тобой все хорошо, друг мой? Ты выглядишь немного…

Хэнк лишь отмахнулся. 

\- О, ничего.

Рейвен, быстро сменив тему, отвлекла Чарльза рассказами о ее потенциальной работе и новых модельных контрактах, так что Чарльз вскоре позабыл о плохом настрое Хэнка, хотя он мысленно пару раз еще возвращался к тому тяжелому вздоху.

А затем вдруг машина сломалась.

\- Я знаю одного механика поблизости, - прочирикала Рейвен.

Хорошо, что рядом проезжал грузовой автомобиль, и добрые люди согласились им помочь. Так Чарльз, Хэнк и Рейвен, следуя указаниям последней, прибыли в автомастерскую Магнус. Чарльз в очередной раз отметил про себя, что поломка машины уж больно веселила Рейвен. Хэнк же явно был не в духе, что было вполне объяснимо – машина-то была его. Но к чрезмерному оживлению Рейвен Чарльз особого интереса проявлять не стал, решив, что это просто капризы молодости.

До момента, как вы уже догадались, пока им навстречу не вышел сам владелец мастерской.

\- Я убью тебя, Рейвен, - прошептал Чарльз.

Она лишь хихикнула в ответ и, взяв Хэнка за руку, тут же исчезла. На прощание Хэнк лишь успел бросить в его сторону виноватый взгляд.

\- Чарльз?

\- Эм, о, привет, Эрик! – стоило ему повернуться к Эрику, как убийственный взгляд, которым он сверлил Рейвен, тут же сменился на милую улыбку. Причем улыбка была искренней, потому что Эрик выглядел просто сногсшибательно в свободных рабочих перепачканных в машинном масле брюках и мокрой от пота майке, под которой отлично вырисовывались контуры его подтянутого сильного тела. Он ни разу не видел Эрика без Обниматора и, ох, почему за все время он ни разу не придумал предлога, чтобы Эрик разделся? Господи Иисусе. Он почувствовал, что покраснел.

\- Это и есть твоя другая работа?

\- Да. Это моя основная работа. Я здесь также живу, - Эрик указал рукой на крошечные апартаменты, располагающиеся над гаражом.

\- Оу, это удобно.

Эрик кивнул, а затем перевел взгляд на автомобиль.

\- Машина сломалась, - с готовностью пояснил Чарльз.

\- Такое случалось раньше?

\- Эм, я… Я не знаю. Она не моя, это машина Хэнка. Вон того парня, что стоит рядом с моей сестрой, - Чарльз всерьез задумался, были ли проблемы с машиной до этого, учитывая, что вся ситуация была сейчас подстроена.

Они оба перевели взгляды в сторону Рейвен и Хэнка. Рейвен, счастливая и беззаботная, что-то радостно щебетала, в то время как Хэнк пялился на нее с нескрываемым восторгом, так что даже постороннему человеку было очевидно, что он по уши влюблен.

Ах, дошло наконец-таки до Чарльза. Так вот почему он помог Рейвен. 

Эрик, которого ситуация одновременно удивляла и забавляла, вопросительно выгнул бровь:

\- Я так понимаю, ты оказался втянут в какую-то махинацию? – Механику была уже знакома хитрая и шаловливая натура Рейвен.

\- Ну, - покраснел еще сильнее Чарльз. – В какой-то степени. Да.

Чарльз не стал вдаваться в подробности – их не удалось бы из него вытянуть под угрозой смерти; Эрик открыл капот машины и принялся возиться с отвертками, ключами и прочими инструментами, названия которых были Чарльзу неизвестны. А когда Эрик наклонился, чтобы заглянуть под машину, у Чарльза, который не мог взгляд оторвать от его спины, аж слюнки потекли.

\- Нашел что-нибудь? – поинтересовался он.

Эрик не особо спешил.

\- Хм, - Эрик выпрямился и вытер руки об и без того перепачканные штаны. Чарльз же еле подавил желание коснуться этих сильных рук. – Кажется, произошло что-то вроде небольшого взрыва.

\- Взрыва? – испуганно переспросил он. Насколько же далеко готовы были зайти Рейвен и Хэнк?

\- Да. Большого урона он не нанес, просто вывел машину из строя. Похоже, что это все сделано нарочно. Кто-то наверняка хотел, чтобы вы не добрались до конечной цели вашего назначения, - на лице Эрика внезапно отразилась тревога. - Есть ли кто-то, кто хотел бы навредить тебе?

\- Нет, нет, - произнес Чарльз, оживленно принимаясь жестикулировать, словно он таким образом хотел прервать ход мыслей Эрика. – Хэнк – инженер. Возможно, что он просто экспериментировал со своей машиной и забыл кое-что убрать. Или вроде того.

\- Что ж, передай ему, чтобы был осторожнее, - хмуро произнес Эрик, переведя взгляд на парочку, которая перешла на новый этап: теперь они робко держались за руки. – Могла произойти авария.

\- Не волнуйся, Эрик. Хэнк слишком дотошен в своих расчетах, чтобы такое произошло, - усмехнулся Чарльз. – Возможно, что это как раз часть того плана, который ты упомянул.

\- Оу.

\- Да.

\- Что ж, Янош и я перегоним машину в гараж, где и займемся ремонтом. Это займет несколько часов, так что можешь пройти внутрь и подождать, или же взять на время другую машину.

Чарльз бросил взгляд в сторону Хэнка и Рейвен, которые сейчас пристально смотрели в глаза друг другу.

\- Лучше оставим их наедине. Я побуду внутри.

Чарльз поудобнее расположился на одном из металлических стульев в мастерской, пока Эрик и его коллега затаскивали машину внутрь. Пока он внимательно наблюдал за работой потного и разгоряченного Эрика – разгоряченные механики очень привлекательны – слева от него открылась дверь. Из-за двери появилась высокая красивая блондинка, полностью одетая в белое, в руках которой была, кажется, черная футболка и мужские трусы. Она казалось до боли знакомой. Чарльз даже прищурился, но так и не понял, откуда он ее знает.

\- Эрик, сладкий, ты стиркой займешься сегодня или завтра? Я нашла это на полу в туалете, и я поду…

Она запнулась, когда увидела Чарльза, глаза ее тут же округлились от удивления.

И только сейчас, испытав дежа вю, Чарльз вспомнил, откуда знает ее.

Потому что это была Эмма-мать-ее-Фрост, с которой он застал Шоу в своем особняке пять лет назад.

А сейчас она спала с Эриком. Иначе как можно было бы объяснить то, что она живет с ним в одной квартире, называет его «сладкий» и стирает его нижнее белье?

Это был самый настоящий кошмар. 

Ему и в голову не приходило, что Эрик…

Ох, ох, это было больно.

\- Чарльз? Чарльз, что..? - крикнул Эрик вдогонку Чарльзу, который буквально вылетел из гаража, надеясь, что не разрыдается прямо на месте.

Он понятия не имел, куда пойдет: все, что он знал, так это то, что ему нужно было просто уйти куда подальше, пока все это не уляжется в голове. Господи, естественно Эрик не отвечал взаимностью на его чувства, потому что Чарльз был для него всего-навсего клиентом! Когда речь идет о предоставлении подобных услуг, то соблюдаются строгие правила. И Эрик вполне конкретно продемонстрировал Чарльзу, что для него это была только работа. Он сам виноват, что сейчас остался с разбитым сердцем. Эрик ни разу даже не намекнул, был у него кто-то или нет, был он заинтересован в отношениях с Чарльзом или нет, и, тем не менее, Чарльз чувствовал сейчас себя брошенным и совершенно разбитым.

Чарльз, готовый разрыдаться, облокотился на забор, у которого он сам не заметил, как оказался. Он понятия не имел, где он сейчас был, и на самом деле ему было наплевать. Стараясь удержать слезы, он тяжело сглотнул, а затем выдохнул, намереваясь раз и навсегда отказаться от каких-либо отношений вообще, как кто-то позади мягко коснулся его плеча.

Позади него стояла Эмма Фрост, и у нее на лице читалось выражение печали и… вины? 

Это было странно, учитывая, что у Эммы не было ни одной причины чувствовать себя виноватой перед Чарльзом. Не могла же она знать, что он был влюблен в ее бойфренда? Так что Чарльз решил, что этот виноватый взгляд имеет отношение к ситуации пятилетней давности. Он слышал, что после того случая Эмма сразу же порвала с Шоу, но он не был уверен.

\- Дорогой, ты все не так понял, - тихо произнесла она.

\- Да неужели? – хмыкнул Чарльз.

\- Я… просто его сосед по квартире. Мы… не вместе. Пробовали встречаться, но это было пару лет назад.

\- И почему вы..?

\- Мы поняли, что нам лучше быть друзьями, чем любовниками. Так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Не о чем беспо… - нахмурился Чарльз, совсем сбитый с толку. – Откуда ты знаешь, что я беспокоюсь по поводу тебя и Эрика?

Эмма усмехнулась.

\- Потому что Эрик постоянно говорит о тебе, сладкий.

\- Правда? – сердце Чарльза пропустило удар. 

\- Да, постоянно, - улыбнулась она. – Знаешь, до того, как мы устроили Эрика на должность Профессионального Обнимальщика, он был вечно хмурым затворником. Но, с тех пор, как ты появился в его жизни, он сильно изменился.

Чарльз даже не знал, стоит ли ему сейчас стыдиться его дурацкой вспышки ревности, или же радоваться, что у него вновь есть все шансы с шикарным немецким механиком. Кто бы мог подумать, что можно испытать такую гамму эмоций за такое короткое время. Но тут он кое-что вспомнил, отчего не смог улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Но Эрик сказал мне, что… объятия… что это просто работа…

\- Но это не должно мешать вашим отношениям. Дружеские Обнимашечки, безусловно, специфичная компания, но у нас нет строгого правила насчет того, что наши сотрудники не могут встречаться с клиентами. Эрик весьма хорош… эм. Ох. Нет, стой, - поспешно добавила Эмма, но уже было слишком поздно. Сердце Чарльза вновь разрывалось на куски, а на его лице вновь отразилась вся боль. – Чарльз, дай мне объя…

Но Чарльз вновь уже бежал, переполненный болью, еле сдерживая слезы.

Эрик придумал это правило про «платонические отношения»?! Ему хотелось закричать.

Если это не слишком красноречивый отказ, то тогда Чарльз не человек.

***

Эмма раздосадовано ударила себя рукой по лбу. Она совсем забыла.

\- Вот черт.


	8. Глава 8. Ладно, не просто работа

Эмма выглядела просто ужасно, что волновало Эрика. Эмма Фрост всегда сохраняла ледяное спокойствие, и если она выходила из этого равновесия, то что-то было совсем плохо.

— Эмма, что случилось? Где Чарльз?

Даже Янош выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Я, — Эмма закрыла глаза и все же заставила себя произнести это вслух. — Я сказала ему.

Эрик ничего не понял, хотя Янош, судя по его выражению лица, все прекрасно понимал. Испанец замер как вкопанный, прежде чем с чувством произнес: 

— Вот дерьмо.

— Да в чем дело? – потребовал разъяснений Эрик.

Янош только открыл рот, как Эмма тут же перебила его. 

— Эрик, мы не хотим говорить об этом прямо сейчас. Ты не мог бы нам дать немного времени? Мы поговорим об этом завтра, после того, как ты закончишь смену в «Обнимашках», прежде, чем ты отправишься к Чарльзу.

Звучало паршиво. Завтра был его последний день на этой дурацкой работе, и ему радоваться бы надо, но только он не хотел заканчивать на такой печальной ноте, бросив Чарльза в таком состоянии. Чарльз был единственным положительным моментом во всей этой работе, и даже такой ворчун, как Эрик, хотел выразить что-то вроде благодарности за то, что Чарльз оказался таким... _замечательным_ клиентом. Эрик подумал уже как-нибудь задобрить Эмму, чтобы вытянуть из нее информацию, но это вряд ли бы сработало.

— Нет. Скажи мне сейчас.

— Эрик, мы правда… сейчас правда не самое подходящее время. Нам нужно подготовиться.

Эрик подозрительно прищурил глаза:

_— Подготовиться?_

— Слушай, не надо волноваться, — встрял Янош. — Ничего _плохого_ не произошло – окей, ладно, может быть самая малость — но ничего такого, что ты не мог бы исправить. Если попытаешься. Хоть немного.

На самом деле это звучало более чем _настораживающе._ Янош никогда не был так словоохотлив, да и Эмма никогда не просила прощения за свои ошибки.

— Что вы натворили? — угрожающе спросил Эрик.

Эмма скрестила руки на груди, ей начало это надоедать.

— Ты ничего не узнаешь до завтра.

Они немного посверлили друг друга взглядом, и Эмма выиграла. Эмма всегда выигрывает.

***

Чарльз так и не вернулся.

Вместо него в гараж вернулись Рейвен и Хэнк — оба изрядно потрепанные. Эрик не хотел знать, в каком именно месте они отдались чувствам: в магазин они не заходили, а за его пределами не было укромного уголка, поэтому богатое воображение Эрика предательски подкинуло ему картинку с кустами. Они зашли только для того, чтобы сообщить, что Чарльз уехал домой на автобусе, внезапно вспомнив про какие-то важные дела. Когда Эрик и Янош закончили с работой, то за машиной вновь пришли Хэнк и Рейвен.

Эрик начинал понемногу паниковать: мысль о том, что его голубоглазый щеночек грустит из-за него, вогнала в печаль и самого Эрика.

Это чувство съедало его изнутри — взгляд, в котором было столько разочарования и боли, а также вероятность того, что смотрел Чарльз так из-за Эрика — съедало до тех пор, пока Эрику не стало совсем невыносимо, и пока он внезапно не осознал, что…

_Он мне нравится._

***

_Долго же до тебя доходило,_ подумала Эмма, когда прошла в комнату Эрика и увидела, как тот сидел, пялясь в стену и широко улыбаясь.

***

— Поздравляю! Ты достойно выдержал па…

— Ближе к делу, - перебил его Эрик. Он ждал этого весь день. Они все собрались в офисе Азазеля: Эмма, Азазель и Янош расположились на диване, в то время как Эрик стоял перед ним, слишком нервничая, чтобы сесть. Его друзья взялись за руки, словно настал Судный День.

— Итак, эм…

— Видишь ли, Эрик…

— Платонического правила не существует.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы эта информация усвоилась, после чего Эрик рявкнул:

_— Что?_

Все трое вздрогнули.

— Нам очень жаль, — пролепетали они, опустив головы.

— Что значит его «не существует»? — грозно потребовал Эрик.

— Это означает, что Профессиональные Обнимальщики имеют полное право встречаться со своими клиентами за пределами здания, — пояснил Азазель.

Эрик ошарашенно на него уставился.

— Тогда почему же…

Потому что, — с трудом начала Эмма. — Ты относишься к тому типу, которые любят вещи… или людей, которые по той или иной причине тебе недоступны. Поэтому мы немного усложнили тебе задачу и… кажется, перестарались.

Перед глазами Эрика вновь возникло выражение лица Чарльза, когда тот выбежал из магазина. Он отчетливо помнил эти красивые черты лица, искаженные болью и обидой, и отчетливо помнил, как ему хотелось это исправить. _Естественно,_ что милый и добрый Чарльз расстроился, узнав, что ему лгали.

Эрик выбежал из офиса.

***

Эрик принялся колотить в дверь.

Чарльз позвал он, вновь ударив несколько раз. Он знал, что Чарльз был дома: в какой-то момент Эрик все же уловил движение занавески, за которой промелькнула знакомая каштановая шевелюра, поэтому он отказывался уходить, пока не разберется со всем этим.

Наконец-таки он услышал ленивые шаги, а затем дверь перед ним распахнулась. Эрику хотелось улыбнуться от облегчения, но это желание прошло в миг, когда он увидел красные заплаканные глаза Чарльза.

— Я тоже не знал об этом, - пробормотал Эрик.

Чарльз отвернулся в сторону, хмыкнув.

— Тебе не надо заставлять себя, Эрик, — было очевидно, что Чарльз не поверил ему, и Эрик не мог винить его за это. У него ушел целый месяц на то, чтобы понять, что этого дурацкого правила на самом деле нет. Эрик всегда считал себя проницательным, но, пожалуй, ему стоит переосмыслить на досуге этот факт.

Эрик перешагнул порог и закрыл дверь, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Чарльза, недовольного тем, что без спроса вторгаются на его территорию. 

— Я не заставляю себя, Чарльз. Я правда, правда не знал об этом, — в его голосе послышались нотки отчаяния.

Чарльз эти нотки тоже уловил, потому что после этих слов он с надеждой наконец-таки поднял на Эрика взгляд своих голубых глаз. Затем он развернулся, и Эрик последовал за ним. Так они оказались на кухне.

— Я работал Обнимальщиком, потому что проиграл пари, — начал объяснять Эрик. — Я проиграл в шашки Азазелю, Эмме и Яношу, в результате чего вынужден был работать на компанию в течение месяца.

Чарльз пододвинул к себе тарелку с фруктами.

— Я не любитель физических контактов с посторонними людьми, — продолжил он. — Поэтому работа была для меня самым настоящим кошмаром. Но таким образом они хотели подыскать для меня… пару.

Чарльз, взяв в руки банан, принялся снимать кожуру.

— Они сказали мне, что отношения с клиентами исключительно платонические… Даже не знаю, почему… — запнулся Эрик, когда Чарльз откусил небольшой кусочек. — Эмма говорила что-то насчет того, что меня притягивает недоступность. Но все это чушь. Хотя, может быть она в чем-то и права, учитывая, что она разбирается во мне лучше, чем я сам…

Тут Чарльз смачно вгрызся в свой банан.

Эрик настороженно сглотнул.

— У тебя… ушел на это… целый месяц? Неужели ты не мог догадаться _раньше?_ — наконец сказал Чарльз, проглотив фрукт с такой удовлетворенной жестокостью, что у Эрика мурашки побежали. Его глаза были покрасневшими, обозленными и печальными. Эрик, пристыженный его словами, неловко потер плечо.

— Да. Мне жаль. Мне правда очень жаль, что я обманул тебя. Но ты должен мне поверить: это было ненамеренно, они также лгали и мне, — Эрик выдержал паузу. — Но тебе не нужно расстраиваться, так как даже если бы это и не было ложью, все равно я не вышел бы за рамки объятий...

Чарльз отвел взгляд в сторону, на щеках у него горел румянец.

Эрик, малость сбитый с толку, нахмурился. Теперь Чарльз выглядел еще более грустным. И это казалось Эрику странным, так как несомненно умный, заслуживший множество наград профессор должен был понимать, что независимо от того, была ли какая-то политика у компании насчет отношений или нет, Эрик не собирался позволять себе лишнего. При любом раскладе он дал бы Чарльзу только объятия и не больше, если бы только Чарльз не попросил пойти его с ним на свида…

Ох. _Ох,_ Господи.

На несколько секунд он серьезно задумался над своей непроходимой тупостью.

Конечно. Конечно же. Почему еще Чарльз мог расстроиться из-за этого платонического правила или из-за того, что до Эрика не дошло раньше? Да, Чарльз несколько раз отчаянно пытался соблазнить Эрика, который искренне полагал, что это была какая-то шутка или просто часть натуры Чарльза. Может, поначалу оно так и было. Но теперь Эрик понял, в чем было дело. Конечно же, Чарльзу было больно, когда Эрик ему сообщил, что не может с ним встречаться, хотя на самом деле мог. Теперь ясно, почему Чарльз понял его неправильно.

— Чарльз? — негромко позвал его Эрик. 

Чарльз всхлипнул и быстро моргнул. 

— Но разве… Я хотел сказать, что… люди только и делают, что _нарушают правила_ ради люб… Я… Я имел в виду, — он резко замолчал и, сглотнув, закусил губу и смущенно уставился в пол.

— Чарльз, — вновь повторил Эрик, еле удерживая себя от того, чтобы подойти и поцеловать это чудо, которое могло как оценить, так и не оценить столь бурное проявление эмоций в такой момент.

— И я думал, — продолжил лепетать Чарльз, игнорируя Эрика. — Что ты и Эмма были… Эмма и я… мой бывший…  
В этот момент у Эрика кровь закипела в жилах.

— Что? — прорычал он.

Чарльз вновь закусил губу, лицо его помрачнело. 

— Видишь ли, мы с Эммой встречались с одним и тем же мужчиной, вот только… - Чарльз запнулся и быстро моргнул своими блестевшими глазами. — Он изменял _мне_ с _ней…_ а затем я вижу ее в _твоей_ квартире… и у нее в руках твое, черт возьми, _нижнее белье_ … я думал, что потерял… что все _повторяется_ … поэтому представь себе, насколько я был _расстроен_ , — Чарльз протараторил все это на одном дыхании, словно это так долго было внутри, и наконец-таки он выговорился. Когда Чарльз закончил, то вид у него был уставший и грустный, смотрел он в пол. — Если бы я знал, что у тебя есть… _девушка,_ — тихо произнес он. — То я бы не стал… Я бы _отказался_ от наших сеансов.

Тут он не удержался.

В два шага Эрик преодолел расстояние между ними и заключил сопротивляющегося Чарльза в объятия. Он прижал Чарльза к себе как можно сильнее, ревнуя, желая защитить.

— У меня нет девушки, — тихо прорычал Эрик ему на ухо. Чарльз удивленно распахнул глаза. — И даже думать _не смей,_ что смог бы отказаться _от меня._

Чарльз всхлипнул.

Они переместились в ту самую спальню, где Чарльз впервые попытался соблазнить Эрика и потерпел неудачу.  
Нет, поправил себя Эрик. У Чарльза _все получилось_ , просто им обоим потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать это.

Они поудобнее устроились на мягком одеяле. Механик притянул молодого профессора к себе и заглянул в эти удивительные глаза, в которых сейчас были и удивление, и недоверие, и надежда, и восторг, что, повинуясь инстинктам, Эрик коснулся его губ нежным и мягким поцелуем.

Чарльз на какой-то момент так и замер, слишком удивленный порывом Эрика. Если бы Чарльз захотел, то у него была бы возможность отстраниться. Эрик внезапно подумал, не перестарался ли он: что, если Чарльз все же хотел не торопить события? Но Чарльз вдруг начал сам целовать его, пылко и страстно, словно целовал его в последний раз, и Эрик начал отвечать на этот поцелуй.

На секунду отстранившись, Эрик заглянул в широко раскрытые глаза Чарльза. Находясь всего в паре сантиметров от этого прекрасного лица, Эрик почувствовал возбуждение, которое за все это время впервые не надо было сдерживать. Он вновь посмотрел в эти глаза, словно бездонные озера, и Чарльз тихонько выдохнул, покраснев. У Чарльза был такой вид, словно он вот-вот растает в его руках.

— Я давно хотел сделать это, — произнес Эрик, потянувшись за еще одним поцелуем.

— Мог бы уже давно это сделать, — тяжело произнес Чарльз, когда они отстранились друг от друга, стараясь отдышаться.

Эрик прикусил нижнюю губу Чарльза, отмечая, как в его глазах загорается желание. Широко улыбаясь, Эрик зарылся носом в волосы Чарльза. 

— Я знаю. Но я… привык… держать слово, — когда он произнес это вслух, он понял, как глупо это звучит. — И я _уже дал_ свое слово Азазелю, поэтому я бы не…

— Получается, он значит для тебя больше, чем я? — возмутился Чарльз и внезапно вовлек Эрика в чувственный, даже агрессивный поцелуй, вцепившись при этом в его Обниматор. — Ох, _ох,_ да сними ты уже эту чертову тряпку, я хочу видеть твое _тело._

Эрик предпочел заняться кардиганом и рубашкой Чарльза, покончив с которыми, он запустил руку в его штаны, принимаясь поглаживать уже твердый член. Чарльз выдохнул и начал соблазнительно стонать, пока Эрик целовал его бледную шею.

Эрик то и дело издавал довольные звуки и, тяжело дыша, прерывался, делая Чарльзу комплименты насчет его идеального тела, с которого он слизывал капельки пота. Он провел языком вдоль его торса, по невероятно бледной коже, а затем спустился еще ниже, целуя, прикусывая, к самому основанию члена.

Тело Чарльза отреагировало мгновенно.

Эрик почувствовал, как по его члену будто молния пробежала.

— Нет, ты не просто более важен, — произнес Эрик, прерывисто дыша, касаясь кожи любовника. — Господи, Чарльз, ты такой красивый…

— Хммм, Эрик, аааах... — простонал Чарльз, который терял над собой контроль от удовольствия. — А ты… ах, _ннх…_ ты такой… _ох,_ ох, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Эрик… — проскулил Чарльз, когда руки Эрика скользнули вдоль его спины к ягодицам, а затем его пальцы коснулись входа. 

Он перевернул на спину Чарльза, который смотрел на него сейчас из-под каштановых прядей, которые упали ему на лицо. Ногами он обвил талию Эрика. Эрик склонился ниже, губами отодвинув прядки в сторону, в то время как Чарльз принялся очерчивать руками контуры сильного тела, в его голубых глазах сейчас читалось страстное желание. Эрик не мог оторвать взгляда от любовника: от молочно-белой кожи, на которой был сейчас виден румянец, от веснушек, от этих невероятных алых губ.

Чарльз выглядел невероятно аппетитно, и Эрик очень хотел его попробовать.

***

Чарльз проснулся, когда лучи оранжевого заходящего солнца осветили комнату. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Эрик, приобняв его, лежит рядом и смотрит на него с обожанием своими синими глазами. Заметив, что Чарльз проснулся, Эрик пододвинулся ближе, крепче прижав Чарльза к себе.

Больше никаких пустых свиданий на одну ночь.

Кто-то действительно нуждался в нем. Кое-кто невероятный, заботливый и умный. 

Но ему действительно стоило попозже поблагодарить Рейвен.

Улыбающийся и переполняемый радостью, Чарльз уткнулся носом в шею своего Обнимальщика, и вдохнул его терпкий мускусный запах, который так его возбуждал. Эрик запустил пальцы в его густые волосы, и Чарльз словно растаял от прикосновения.

— Так значит, теперь я могу пользоваться твоими услугами и вниманием бесплатно? — промурлыкал Чарльз, касаясь губами кожи Эрика.

Эрик рассмеялся — низкий и приятный смех, который так нравился Чарльзу.

— Liebling,* я никогда не думал о тебе как о клиенте.

***

Где-то далеко Эмма, Янош и Азазель подняли бокалы.

 

*Liebling (нем.) - любимый


End file.
